


The Midnight Rider

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: Kings and Queens of Hearts [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ikora is a good friend, Kayleigh is very, What could/should have happened, What is a Death Scene?, everyone is hurt, very angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: In which Kayleigh reaches Cayde in time to save him and their efforts thereafter.





	1. Jacks in the Box

**Author's Note:**

> I'm torn between hating Bungi and hating Zavala right now. I own neither, so I unfortunately can't kill him off instead.

          The first thing Kayleigh hears upon reaching Cayde's level is his irritated growl. 

          "That is  _it_!" he hisses. "Now, I'm pissed."

          Kayleigh drops down to the ground next to him, covering his back. "You look like you could use a hand."

          "Ah! Kayleigh. Nice of you to finally show. Not that I was..... _worried_ or nothin'."

          She wipes out a line of the weird fallen with her Sunshot and rolls over Cayde's back when he ducks. He covers her end for a little while, moving out on his own to take care of a few bigger guys. Kayleigh is preoccupied when she hears him spring to a higher area. 

          "Kayleigh!" 

          She turns around and catches him, tumbling back with his weight. He uses their momentum to strike out with his knife, rolling off of her and stabbing a little guy in the neck. She lobs a grenade up towards the barons and they shriek in surprise. She grins, turning to look for Cayde. He leaps off the back of a fallen and is wreathed in flames. He turns, ready to fire his golden gun, but he's tackled out of the air. 

          "Whoa!"

          She leaps into the fray to get to Cayde as they start to hit him. She's halfway through the mob when he springs into the air, flinging white-hot daggers from his hands. Everyone collapses around him, dead. Kayleigh drags Cayde out of the line of fire as he stumbles, flaming purple energy flying at him. He groans, wincing as she pulls him down to the ground. It'll provide cover for a hot minute. 

          "Stay here!" Kayleigh orders. 

          Cayde chuckles, letting Wash appear above his palm. "Like hell."

          Wash does his best, but Cayde is missing too much of his face to do much with it. Cayde hides him again, minions crawling out of the woodwork too close for comfort. He struggles to his feet, slapping a new clip into the Ace of Spades and leaping back into the fray. 

          "I thought I told you to stay put!" Kayleigh shouts, flinging laurels of fire around the room. One of the barons goes up in flames, screaming and shrieking. 

          "Since when have you ever known me to do what I was told?!" Cayde leaps on a shield guy, jerking the disk away and slamming him over the head with it. "Oooh. That looked like it stung a bit. Did that sting?"

          The body gives him no answer and he shrugs, climbing up a pile of metal. He's followed and the top piece shifts, nearly sending Cayde off-balance. He plants a trip mine and Kayleigh growls. 

          "Hey! You stole that off of me!"

          "I only borrowed it temporarily!" Cayde shouts back, tumbling over the edge and sliding away from the explosion.

          "Looks pretty permanent to me!"

          Cayde laughs, but he's cut off when one of the bigger ones grabs onto his cloak, wrestling his gun from his hand. Cayde struggles, tossing his head back into the captain's skull and shifting his weight to tackle to one coming at him. The captain, who has definitely recovered now, slashes at him with its staff. Cayde stumbles to the ground, spotting his gun next to him. He picks it up and rolls over onto his back, popping both of his attackers in the head. He crawls to his feet, grimacing. Just as he's sure he isn't going to fall over, Kayleigh tackles him to the ground, another purple bolt flying over their heads.

          "Be careful, Cayde." she murmurs, panting.

          Cayde looks up at her helmet, or what's left of it. She drags her fingers to release the husk and it clatters to the ground. There's a cut on her brow. She looks around for enemies even though she managed to get them behind good cover for a moment. 

          "You good?" Cayde asks.

          She smiles at him, fiery red hair as wild as ever and her blue eyes burning with determination. "Never better. You?"

          "Peachy." 

          "Good. We still have to get you back to Hawthorne in one piece, you know?"

          Cayde chuckles, sitting up to remind Kayleigh to get off of him. "I think she'd kill me if I died."

          Kayleigh nods, wiping her face and sitting back against a thick piece of metal. She tugs out her Ghost and Cayde does the same. They only have a few more moments of rest before the barons decide to take things into their own hands. 

          Kayleigh breaks from cover and Cayde follows, sliding under the huge feet of the Rifleman. He slashes at the Rider's wrists on the way by with a pair of throwing knives. She reaches out and clotheslines him with a spare arm. He practically jumps to his feet, ducking as another strike sails over the back of his head. Kayleigh chops the arm off with her sword, easy falling into place at his back.

          They get separated as the reinforcements come and a trashing, metal-warping explosion throws Kayleigh across the space, her durable form punching a hole through the wall and flopping into the next room. She's only unconscious, Cayde thinks. She's getting up when he reaches her and he lets Wash float out to help. Her eyes widen and she shoves Cayde aside, leaping in front of the little Ghost. The shot goes straight through her chest and out her back, hitting Wash on the way by. He's hurt, and badly by the sound of his alarmed cry. Kayleigh drops on top of him, shielding him from view. 

          Cayde gets a good look at her face. Not shielding. Dead. Blood drizzles from the corner of her mouth. She died protecting Wash.

          At least, temporarily. Cayde warns her Ghost not to come out, turning to look up in the bars where the Rifleman made his shot. He makes quick work of their reinforcements, standing in the center of the room. He wants to make a break for his gun, which is now a little broken on the ground, but that would be a sign of weakness to these guys. He'd much rather be frowning or glaring, but his face isn't in great working order.

          "You killed my friend! So, I'm going to tell you how this is going to go!"

          A blade breaks through his back and sticks out of his abdomen. The sword is gone as quickly as it came and Cayde stumbles back, landing hard on the ground.

          Uldren Sov walks around his front, tutting. "No. This is how it's going to go, Cayde-6. You, and all the guardians, are going to pay for what you've done."

          Cayde drags himself back a little, coughing. "Well..." he tries to laugh. "This is just a bit awkward. Ya' see, funny story. I was gonna... gonna kill all your guys, but I seem to have... misplaced my gun."

          Cayde groans, still pulling himself away from Uldren as much as possible. Closer to Kayleigh, as if maybe he can protect her somehow.

          "That's funny, Cayde, because I _seem_ to have located it. And you want to know something else funny?"

          "What's that?" Cayde coughs, wheezing louder now. Oil is leaking from under where his ribs would be (if he had 'em, that is) and his mouth.

          "I seem to have acquired a bullet with your name on it."

          Cayde stops, looking up at Uldren as the Ace of Spades is leveled on his own forehead. "So, good ahead." Cayde growls.

          Uldren chuckles. "Any last words?"

          Cayde groans, sitting up as much as he can. "Just three."

          Uldren's grin is triumphant. "Well, go on then."

          " _How's your sister?_ "

          He's frozen for all of a moment before putting a bullet in Cayde's chest. Pain blooms through his receptors and he lies on the ground without a sound, agony washing over him. He calls for Wash over their link, but his only response is faint clicking. At least he's alive.

          In the lull of activity, Kayleigh's Ghost, Jake, had taken the opportunity to revive her. Seeing Uldren over Cayde's still form, she fires off a couple of crack shots. He his head jerks up as he jumps, dropping the Ace. He takes a few defensive steps back before smiling at her.

          "I'm sorry, but he seems to have sprung a leak, or two."

          In her fury, all the power that she has suppressed since she met Cayde springs to life. Bodies littering the floor are incinerated and Uldren steps back into the portal with the barons he has left, door closing before she can shoot him in his ugly face. 

          She's opened the dams now and fire floods from her, flowing into every vent and burning through every door. Any enemies left alive in the upper floors are extinguished and the walls are all black. Every prison cell and kell banner is burnt into ashes. 

          It's only when she hears a weak cough that she forces herself to calm down. She crouches down to pick up Wash and drops down next to Cayde. Wash flickers weakly and she pulls Cayde's hand up to him, placing the small Ghost into his palm.

          Cayde tries to smile, but the panels on the left side of his face aren't working. "Thanks, Kayleigh. For- for looking out for us."

          "Always."

          Wash whirs, but he seems unable to move or even say anything. Cayde seems to understand. 

          "I know, little buddy."

          Kayleigh can't help but laugh. "Don't you dare act like you're dying, Cayde-6. You and I both know that you had your core moved after a shrapnel launcher nearly took it out."

          He laughs, breaking off into a coughing fit. "Somethin's not right with it, though."

          "Then let's take a look, shall we?" Kayleigh tugs off his armor, ignoring his crack about buying him dinner first. Or at least some ramen.

          She fixes him up as well as she can and lets Jake have a go at it as well. Jake settles down on Cayde's chest next to Wash, a little bit of Light transferring between them. 

          "Cayde?" Kayleigh asks.

          "Yeah?"

          "You realize what this means for you, right?"

          He groans, his coughing a little quieter now. "Unfortunately, I think we'll have to do something dramatic."

          Kayleigh puts Cayde back together, both of their Ghosts disappearing into the air. She makes a couple of adjustments in the panel on the side of his neck, turning off the light for his eyes. He whines about not being able to see. 

          "So, Cayde-6. Are you ready to fake your death?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last fight of the Gunslinger, my eye.


	2. Secrets Well-Kept

          Cayde grumbles throughout the entire process of Kayleigh’s efforts. It takes a lot to look dead, apparently. Kayleigh only huffs at him from time to time.  

          “You are such a whiner.” 

          “You’re just mean to me.” 

          She laughs, squirting oil on the ground around him and drizzling it over his chest. “If I was that mean, I don’t think I would be helping you with this.” 

          Cayde chuckles. “No, I suppose not. Still, it’s probably not gonna be long until Petra shows up, so could you speed this along?” 

          “Only if you want me to accidentally kill you for real.” 

          Cayde doesn’t fuss anymore, only waiting patiently for Kayleigh to finish her project. Once she finishes with him, she turns the light down in Wash’s optic lens. The Ghost floats off of Cayde’s chest and drops onto the floor next to him. 

          Cayde taps her arm when he hears footsteps and she swaps over into acting mode. It’s not hard for her to look distressed, since Cayde actually does look torn up. His cloak is ripped and his face is smashed. Cayde can’t see her, since she flipped the switches to his eyes off, but he can hear her start to cry. It breaks his heart a bit. Kayleigh has been his friend since the day they met, and there’s almost nothing he wouldn’t do for her. 

          “ _No._ ” She places careful hands on him, making sure not to place them anywhere that it actually hurts. She gathers Cayde’s upper body into her arms and presses her face into his hood, tears sinking into the fabric. “Cayde, don’t go.” 

          He struggles so hard not to laugh. 

          He hears Petra’s steps halt abruptly. “Oh, no.” she sinks to her knees next to them. “He’s not-…? “ 

          “He’s gone.” Kayleigh whispers, her voice small. 

          “His Ghost?” 

          She shakes her head, clutching Cayde’s frame tighter. A sob falls from her mouth and Cayde almost worries that she’s forgotten that he isn’t really dead.  

          “We have to get him back to the Vanguard. They… need to know.” 

          Kayleigh trembles, nodding against the side of Cayde’s head. “I just…. We’ve been through so much and he just seemed…” 

          “Invincible.” Petra murmurs, gripping one of Cayde’s hands in hers.  

          He hears something metallic shift across the ground and realizes that Kayleigh must have picked up the Ace of Spades. “Uldren is going to pay for this, no matter what.” 

          Petra is quiet in her mourning, but he knows that her sorrow will quickly solidify into vengeance.  

          Kayleigh picks Cayde up in her arms, the Ace holstered at her side. “J, get us out of here. We’re taking Cayde home.” 

          They both leave Petra in a shimmer of Light, entering Kayleigh’s ship as swiftly as possible. She settles Cayde down onto a bench and sets a course for the Tower. A very,  _very_  slow trip.  

          “You feeling okay, Cayde?” 

          “I’ve been better.” 

          She sniffs and he has a feeling that she is wiping her eyes. Cayde lifts his hand to the dial for his eyes and turns them back on, flipping the little panel shut.  

          “It’s all gonna be okay, Kayleigh. I promise I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

          She sits down next to his head. “You can’t know that.” 

          Cayde sits up slowly, groaning and clutching his chest. “Man. I may not be dying, but that still hurts.” 

          He shifts to sit next to Kayleigh so that she can lean her head on his shoulder. “I know. I’ll fix you up after the funeral.” 

          “You realize they’re going to bury me, right?” 

          “Nope. We’ll swap your casket.” 

          Cayde chuckles. “Okay.... the real question here is how you think you're going to solve the problem of my appearance and voice."

          "Well, your horn is retractable for a reason. It's gotta be able to fit under a helmet  _somehow_."

          Cayde chuckles. "A helmet. That's your plan?"

          "Please, Cayde. I've been hanging around you Hunters for years now. If I didn't know what every switch and dial did by now, I think you might be dead."

          Cayde presses a hand to his chest in mock affront. "Kayleigh, how you wound my pride!"

          She nudges him a little. "Shut up."

          Cayde wraps an arm around her and gives her shoulders a comforting squeeze. "I'm serious, though. If we don't pull this off just perfect, Uldren is gonna know I'm alive in a heartbeat."

          Wash appears over his left shoulder and nuzzles Cayde's face. Kayleigh smiles softly at the action, leaning into Cayde's warmth. 

          "What am I gonna do about Hawthorne?" Cayde murmurs. "Will they even hear about this out at the farm?"

          "Hawthorne has done just fine without you for most of her adult life, Cayde. I know you worry, but everything is going to be okay."

          Cayde makes a noncommittal noise. "Maybe."

          They ride in silence, taking comfort in each other until it's time to get Cayde ready to play dead again. Kayleigh ensures that Cayde's core is cooled sufficiently beforehand and that his eyes are off. Cayde still doesn't like not being able to see. She keeps a hand on him the entire time once he's essentially blind and he appreciates the gesture. Kayleigh sticks a very weak Wash into Cayde's pouch, his optic still off as well.

          "Promise you'll get to me before I'm buried?"

          Kayleigh grins. He can feel it. She reaches up on her tip-toes to press a friendly kiss on Cayde's forehead. It's an old habit that she still hasn't kicked. He somehow doubts she ever will.

          "Promise. I'll bet Shiro's sparrow as collateral."

          Cayde shifts, wrapping his arms around her to hug her. "Deal, partner."

          "Careful, Cayde. What'll Hawthorne think if she sees you all sentimental like this?"

          "She'll think you're being a good friend. Like always." Cayde answers, honest as ever.

          Kayleigh coos. "Awwwww. Thank you."

          Cayde chuckles, lying down on the ground when she lets go so that she can pick him up for authenticity. "No problem."

          "Oh, and Cayde? One more thing."

          "What's that?"

          "We're gonna dress you up in different clothes, but any Hunter in their right mind will still recognize you by your walk. You're gonna have to.... saunter a bit less."

          Cayde pouts a little. "Kayleigh, you've just outlawed my entire personality."

          "It's for a good cause."

          Cayde nods, a smidge nervous for what's about to happen. "Any words of wisdom, oh wisely Warlocky one?"

          "If you laugh, it's a lost cause."

          He chuckles as she picks him up in her arms. "Duly noted."

          "Shut up. You're supposed to be dead."

          Cayde goes limp in her arms and she nearly drops him. His head lolls to one side as they transmat onto the Tower, right next to Ikora. She gasps upon seeing Kayleigh, blood still on her face and oil all over her armor. 

          "No." she lowers a careful hand to Cayde's head, sliding gentle fingers along the side of it. "What happened?" she murmurs. 

          "Uldren Sov happened." Kayleigh growls. 

          Ikora's features harden. "And?"

          "He's taken over the Tangled Shore with his barons."

          She reigns in her stormy anger, but she doesn't quite manage to remain neutral. Her eyes close in an attempt to hold back tears, but two or three slip out anyway. Her voice trembles when she speaks.

          "Bring him down into the meeting room."

          "But, we'll walk through the entire Tow-"

          "Do it!" she snaps. 

          Kayleigh jerks, unused to being yelled at by Ikora. Cayde feels for them both, but he has to play his part, otherwise this is all for nothing.

          Kayleigh does as she's told, carrying Cayde up the stairs to the main section of the Tower. There's murmuring and a few Hunters come up to them. A few of the ones that knew him better immediately disappear and skitter off in another direction. Zavala turns when the commotion gets his attention. Kayleigh sends a hard glare his way, turning just enough so that he can see Cayde's face. Her resolve nearly shatters as his cold demeanor shifts into shock and sorrow. He puts down his clipboard and leaves his station, looking like he's struggling to just walk. 

          He looks down at Cayde, raising a hand as if to touch him, but never making contact. Ikora makes them keep walking, down a level and into the meeting room. Zavala swipes everything from the table with one swing of his arm. Kayleigh puts Cayde down and he holds back a wince. 

          Ikora covers her eyes, breaths shuddering out of her. She regains her composure, but her eyes still gleam. "It shouldn't have been him."

          Something hits the wall, and Cayde is certain that it's either Zavala's or Kayleigh's fist. "He wasn't supposed to be there in the first place!"

          Zavala's fist, then.

          Ikora scoffs. "It's your fault he went."

          "I warned him. I warned him that he was going to get himself killed."

          "NO!" Ikora snaps. "You told him,  _ordered_ him not to go! You can't give Cayde orders, Zavala! You know that!" she takes in another shaky breath. "How could you forget that?"

          "I expected him to see sense." Zavala answers, his own voice strained.

          "He does see sense, Zavala! You have no idea how to handle him because you spend so much time convinced that you're better off here in the Tower than somewhere else! You don't understand him!"

          "Didn't."

          " _What?_ " Ikora whispers.

          Zavala sighs, and Cayde could almost swear he can sense Zavala swiping a hand down his face. "Cayde is gone. We will have to accept that."

          "No!" Ikora growls. "We are going to march on the Tangled Shore and take everything from that.... _cretin_ who took him away! Every Warlock, every Titan, every  _Hunter_ is going to help burn down Uldren's precious throne. And then that piece of chiton will pay for this."

          Kayleigh's fingers stroke over Cayde's knuckles to remind him to stay down and to comfort him as well. 

          "We are not an army. We are not out for revenge!"

          Kayleigh stiffens. "Then what are we here for? Ghaul took over and nearly destroyed the Traveler and we killed him in retaliation! Oryx, Crota and anyone who ever killed one of us, we payed them back for it tenfold! We avenged Andal and Tevis! And what about Ariana? Everyone else, so why not him?!"

          "They attacked us first." Zavala answers, trying to reason with her.

          "Tell me this isn't the same thing! Tell me that Uldren doesn't deserve it for killing one of us. For killing Cayde? We've killed for less! Why won't you do this now, when it's one of the Vanguard of all things!"

          " _ **I refuse to bury anymore friends!**_ " Zavala shouts.

          Kayleigh hisses her response. "Fine. If you won't do it, I will." Cayde senses her gaze shift to Ikora. "For Cayde."

          Ikora approaches the table and takes Cayde's free hand. "May the Traveler guide you always, Warlock."

          Kayleigh nods. "I'll stay for the funeral, but then I'm going."

          Cayde hears Zavala moving around and he nearly stiffens as the cloth drapes over the top of him. "It is time to let go, Warlock."

          Kayleigh lets go of Cayde's hand and he hears her slap a clip into the Ace. "Not yet."

          Ikora quietly agrees with her. "We will have the funeral right away. I can guarantee you that Uldren will not wait for us to be ready."

          "No. Which is why we need to fill his place." Kayleigh tugs back the glowing sheet and unclasps the Vanguard cloak. "I know exactly who deserves it."

          Kayleigh leaves the room in a hurry, knowing she'll need to be back before they latch Cayde into a casket. She slows upon reaching the hangar, seeing Shiro right where she expected him to be. He's drinking coffee with Amanda, the new couple enjoying a little quiet time together. 

          This is going to suck. 

          Kayleigh approaches, saying his name with a hint of caution. "Shiro?"

          "Yeah, Kayleigh, what's up?" he turns, looking up at her face. 

          She bites her lower lip and holds out the torn cloak to him. Amanda's hands jump up to cover her mouth and Shiro reaches out with a hesitant hand. He barely holds onto the fabric, so Kayleigh keeps ahold of it.

          "I-" Shiro shakes his head. "I don't- I don't believe this."

          "He's gone, Shiro." Kayleigh says.

          Shiro looks up into her eyes, her blue pools shining with tears unshed. "I want to see him."

          She nods, leading him back to the meeting room. Someone pulled the sheet back up over Cayde's head, and both Ikora and Zavala have gone. Shiro tugs the thick fabric back, stopping when Cayde's face is clearly visible and leaning against the table for support. He braces his arms next to Cayde's shoulder and bows his head. 

          "Who did this?" 

          "Uldren Sov." 

          Shiro steels himself and tugs back the sheet a little further. "He shot him in the chest? This melted the surrounding metal, what could have-"

          Kayleigh puts the Ace of Spades down on the table and Shiro's fists clench. 

          "He shot him with his own gun? What about...."

          "Wash?" Kayleigh finishes. She tugs the little Ghost from Cayde's pouch. "Dead."

          Shiro cradles the little Ghost in his hands. " _No._ "

          "I'm sorry."

          "I know."

          "I was right there, Shiro." Kayleigh confesses. "I should have-" she breaks off. "I should have been able to help."

          Shiro pulls her into a hug, squeezing her tight. "It's not your fault." he pauses, rubbing her back a little. "Kayleigh?"

          "Yeah?" she murmurs, burying her face in his shoulder. 

          "You did everything you could have done. You're covered in grime. That should be proof enough."

          "Then why did he have to die?"

          Shiro sighs, pulling himself up onto the table next to Cayde and patting the Exo's shoulder. Kayleigh sits on his other side, gripping one of his hands in one of hers. He squeezes back just a little to remind her that none of this is actually real.

          "Sometimes, Kayleigh, we lose."

          She watches Shiro shed his cloak to put on the black one of the Hunter Vanguard. "He'd be so proud of you, you know? He wanted you to have it eventually. Hoped he would live long enough to challenge you to the dare."

          "I'd have taken him up on it."

          Cayde squeezes her fingers a little tighter. "I know you would have, Shiro. He did too. He always knew." she rests her head on Cayde's chest, ignoring the sharp edge of the bullet hole. A little discomfort won't hurt her.

          "You should prepare for your mission." Shiro says after awhile.

          "I want to stay for a little longer."

          Shiro smiles tersely at her as only the Exos can. "He would appreciate that."

          She is sorely tempted to give it all up. "I'll see you at the funeral, Shiro."

          Shiro gets up with a heavy sigh, turning back around to look at Cayde's tattered face. He drapes his cloak over Cayde. "I'll see you on the other side, pal."


	3. Living in Lies

          Cayde is a little nervous as he waits for Kayleigh to return. He can hear someone approaching, but he isn’t quite sure who it is. He has to remind himself every minute or so that he can’t move. Cayde wonders to himself how Andal ever stayed still long enough to be the best sniper of the entire Guardian world. He could sit completely motionless for eight hours straight while Cayde was dinking around with the Fallen who dared to move too close.  

          “I didn’t know what to think when Kayleigh said you were gone, ya’ know it, Caydie?” 

          Amanda. 

          “D’ya s’pose that it ever occurred to me that you wouldn’t come back one day? I mean, you’re a Guardian.” She rests a hand on his shoulder and Cayde wants to reach out to comfort her. “Guardians don’t die.” She whispers, voice breaking as she dissolves into quiet sobs. “I- I never thought that you’d ever… that you’d leave us.” 

          Cayde almost thinks she might remove the sheet and cloak to look at him, wondering if there might be something she can do. He hopes she doesn’t. She’ll know he’s not dead.  

          She doesn’t. 

          “I know you’d… it wasn’t the plan, I’d bet. Not that you ever had one, if I’ve a mind to think it.” 

          Cayde wants to laugh with her. To just sit up and play cards with her, like they used to.  

          “You always made it out back when… when you could hunt freely. Before all of this.” 

          He’s rescued from his urge by Zavala coming in. “Miss Holiday.” 

          “Heya, Zav.” Amanda sniffs.  

          Zavala puts something down, the person helping him setting down the other half shortly after. “I can leave you alone for a while longer, if you’d like.” 

          “No.” the air buffets as she waves him off. “I think… It’d be better if I moved on. Cayde would want that. He’d hate t’ see me sulking ‘round here.” 

          Someone hugs her. “Don’t worry.” Ah, Kayleigh is back. “We’ll take good care of him.” 

           _You’d better._  

          “I’ll take your word for it, Warlock.” 

          Amanda’s steps retreat, but she pauses at the door. “See ya’ around, Cayde-6.” 

          When she’s gone, thick arms bear him up and Cayde knows that Zavala is being gentle. He puts Cayde down inside a box and Cayde realizes that it is, in fact, the casket. He leaves Shiro’s cloak on top of him, and despite the fact that he’s in a casket, Cayde finds himself pretty cozy. The lid closes and suddenly he’s a little less comfortable. He is not a fan of the enclosed space. 

          Their voices are muffled now, but he understands clearly enough. 

          “I’ll seal him in.” Zavala says. 

          “No. I want to.” Kayleigh murmurs. “Just need to…. Say goodbye.” 

          “Of course.” Zavala pauses, an awkward silence filling the space. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ 

          “I know you pushed him away, Zavala. Cayde deserves more now, and I know you’ll do your best to make it right. Even if you won’t go after Uldren.” 

          Another pause. “Thank you.” 

          Kayleigh hums and he walks away. Once the door is firmly shut, Kayleigh decompresses.  

          “This is a lot of work, Cayde.” 

           Cayde pushes open the lid of the casket, groaning as he pulls himself out. Kayleigh gives him a helping hand as he struggles, supporting him at the back.  

          “We need to get you fixed up.” 

          Cayde winces. “Heh. Ya’ think?” He spins the dial for his eyes again, relief flowing through him at being able to see again.

          He gets his own two feet on the ground and shifts to lean against the table while Kayleigh seals the casket. She makes quick work of it and it looks really good when she’s done. She hands Cayde Shiro’s cloak and then drapes the Vanguard one over the casket.  

          “Okay, that’s all well an’ good, Kayleigh, but the box weighs just a bit less without me in it.” 

           Her eyes widen and she grumbles, letting her head thump against the box. “You couldn’t have told me that before I finished?” 

          Cayde helps her get it back open without ruining it, having done the same for Tevis after he’d accidentally gotten half of his cloak stuck outside the box. Good times. Zavala hadn’t been amused. 

          Kayleigh looks around for something to put in it when she gets an idea. “Jake, get me Zavala’s sparrow.” 

          The Ghost chirps and Cayde laughs, clutching his chest. “He won’t even notice.” 

          The sparrow appears and drops lightly into the casket. She seals it back up, a smile on her face. “There.” 

          Cayde approves, wrapping an arm around her. “Now we focus on getting me out of here.” 

          “All right. Once I come out, Zavala will probably come in to get you. You need to hide.” 

          Cayde pulls down a vent cover, lifting himself up by his arms while his legs scrabble for purchase on the smooth wall. She can hear him rustling around to get turned back the right way when there’s a grinding of metal on metal. 

          “It’s really a… heh… it’s kinda a tight fit, ya know?” 

          Kayleigh huffs. “You’re stuck, aren’t you?” 

          “......Maybe.” 

           “Well, you know what? You just stay right there. I’ll be back.” Kayleigh puts the vent cover back on, making sure that there are no signs of Cayde’s presence.  

          “Hey, Kayleigh! This isn’t funny! You come back right now!” 

          “Just be patient, Cayde. You’re safer that way, anyways. Just be quiet.” 

          Cayde grumbles as she leaves, but he quiets once the door is shut. She watches Zavala move away from his post once she’s out and she heads directly for the vault. She didn’t think that she would ever need those cloaks that she had gotten from those odd engrams occasionally. She was wrong. She jumps into storage and manages to find a whole set of Hunter armor. Lightly uses, because what self-respecting Warlock would ever miss a chance to wear real armor? Cayde is going to be happy with the boots. They are very reminiscent of his own, but still different enough that he can be caught in them. 

          Zavala is carrying the casket with help from another Titan when she walks back into the office. Kayleigh slides a hand along the side of it as they walk past. She sits down on the table, fingers playing in a puddle of oil. Once they are a safe distance away, Kayleigh shuts and locks the door. 

          “Cayde, tell me you’re still stuck.” 

          “Only ‘cause  _someone_  left me in here.” Cayde grouses. 

          “I’m coming, you big baby. Jake has new armor for you, so you had better be grateful.” 

          Kayleigh stands up on a desk and pulls the grate down again, leaning into the vent to see if she can reach Cayde from where she is. He is reallly scrunched up in there.  

          “Take my hand.”  

          Cayde reaches for her and she gives him a hard tug.  

          “Owowowowow!” 

          “Sorry. Just hold on.” she pulls, metal squeaking as she drags him free. He protests almost as much as the small space until she drags him out, his heavy weight falling down on top of her. She laughs and he joins her, chuckling at his brief misfortune.  

          Kayleigh rests her head on Cayde’s shoulder. “You just get into so much trouble.” She breathes, trying to stop laughing.  

         “How is that my fault? I’m dead, remember?” 

          She hums, getting up and letting Jake float above her palm. “Okay. We have to get you changed, Cayde.” 

          “I told you, Kayleigh. Dinner first.”  

          She huffs, organizing the set of Hunter armor in piles on the table. “I promise we’ll get you all fixed up as soon as the funeral is over, but for right now, you’ll just have to put this on.” 

          Cayde doesn’t argue, but he’s not exactly in the best shape. She has him sit down and she starts to tug off his boots. He laughs nervously.  

          “Hey Kayleigh, how about you turn around while I put on the pants, okay?” 

          Her eyes widen. “Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.” 

          “I’d have Wash do it, but he’s in rough shape. Aren’t you, little buddy?” the Ghost floats out next to him.  

          Kayleigh turns and Cayde moves to put on the pants. He groans, pain causing him to move slower. It takes a solid few minutes just to get his off and to slide the other pair on. Kayleigh asks him if he’s okay a few times when she hears him bump into the table, but he’s not about to have her turn around. 

          He settles down on the table, shoulders heaving with exertion. “Okay. We’re good now.” 

          Kayleigh eases his feet into the new boots. He’s glad that they look a little worn, the black leather marred by scuff marks.  

          “Did you actually wear these?” 

          “They were boots. Why should I care if they were Hunter boots? I just needed something new to wear on my feet.” 

          Cayde chuckles. “You got a couple shaders on you?” 

          “A couple? Please, Cayde. I have all the shaders. I’ll let you have your pick after I’m finished getting this armor on you.” 

          Cayde winces when she pulls off his gauntlets, staring longingly at the diamonds on them. “I can’t believe I’m saying goodbye to these.” 

          “Only for a little while. Promise.” 

          She gets his shoulder pads off, brushing a gentle thumb over the spade on the corner. Cayde holds one in his hand, swearing to himself that he won’t forget, even if he doesn’t have it branded across his armor anymore. Kayleigh gets his chest plate next and she replaces it with one covered in mud and blood.  

          “Don’t happen to have one less… messy? It looks like I just walked out of a war zone.” 

          “I don’t really clean armor, Cayde. I can only do so much.” She smiles, scraping dirt off of the black armor. “Besides, I think it makes you look dangerous.” 

          “You look dangerous, and you barely wear armor.” 

          “Hey. I take offense to that. Unlike Titans, we actually have to be able to move. Not our fault that they don’t make armor for us the way they do for Hunters. Why do you think I wore this stuff when I got it? It was better than what I was wearing.”  

          She pulls a set of Oathkeepers over his arms and shoulders, hooking them securely to the chest plate as if she’s done it a hundred times. She does final checks on all of the straps for good measure.  

          Finally, she unfolds the cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders.  

          “Did you go through a phase where everything you wore in armor was black?” 

          Kayleigh punches his shoulder, but continues to adjust the cloak to her liking. Wash scans Cayde and projects a hologram for him to look at. The cloak brushes his ankles and he wriggles his shoulders. He approves. 

          “Why does all of this fit me if you wore it?” 

          “Traveler magic. I actually wore some of Shiro’s boots a few years ago, and you  _know_  how big his feet are.” 

          Cayde chuckles. “One size fits all.” 

          “It really doesn’t.” 

          She puts a helmet on his head, the visor seeming to move with flowing liquid. Reminds him of mercury. The holos come to life flicking a bit from use, but still good. He turns to Kayleigh, spreading his arms.  

          “You look good, Cayde.” She straightens his cloak one last time. “Now, we have a funeral to attend.” 

          “Yes. Yes we do.” 

          "So, what should we call you? We definitely can't call you 'Cayde' anymore."

          Cayde glances down at himself, every piece of his armor black and marred. "Obsidian."

          "Obsidian-6." Kayleigh hums, smiling softly. "I like it."

          Cayde chuckles. "Well, I'm glad. So do I."

          Over the loudspeakers, Ikora broadcasts a message about Cayde's funeral, notifying everyone that it will be held promptly at sunset. She also sends a message out to every Ghost in the system. Cayde hugs Kayleigh again in gratitude for helping him.

          "I'm glad you're not dead." Kayleigh murmurs.

          "Me too. I'm feelin' pretty shiny." he sighs. "Well, except for, ya' know, the giant hole in my chest. Again."

          She taps his helmet. "Yeah. You do seem to be making that into a habit." 

          Cayde wraps an arm around her, steering her from the room. "Now, Kayleigh, I'm gonna need you to start cryin' again."

          "Lying is hard."

          "You make it look effortless, kid. Don't worry about it."

          She clutches at a strap of leather around his abdomen, wrapping her other arm securely around his middle. The tears flow freely before they even make it out the door and Cayde rubs her shoulder, keeping her moving towards her room. They walk past Zavala's station and he turns upon hearing her.

          "Is she all right?"

          Cayde nods, walking her across the ramp and by Shaxx. He turns from one of the Titans in front of him to talk to Kayleigh. 

          "How are you holding up, Guardian?" Cayde nearly huffs. Always the professional, never letting on that he goes out for drinks with Kayleigh every weekend.

          She looks up at him, her blue eyes making even Cayde want to cry with how much emotion she conveys with that look.

          "Ah. Well, Guar-" he breaks off, sighing heavily as if the weight of the whole world just fell on his shoulders. "Kayleigh. Please, take good care of yourself."

          She nods and turns her face back towards Cayde's chest. 

          "And you take care of her if she refuses, Guardian." He claps Cayde's shoulder. "I feel that there may be special rounds of Crucible for our fallen friend. Maybe..... I believe I may just do some where they can add a few modifications to their holsters."

          "Lucky pants." Cayde murmurs, without meaning to.

          "What was that, Guardian?" Shaxx asks, inclining his head.

          Cayde shakes his head, waving to Shaxx before directing Kayleigh down the ridiculous three flights of stairs to her room. Shiro is waiting down there for her, to her great surprise. 

          "Kayleigh, I just wanted to-" he straightens, stiffening at the sight of a Hunter he doesn't recognize. "Who are you?"

          Cayde can't risk speaking to Shiro. He would know the instant the first word came out. 

          "This is Obsidian. I... might have been a little emotional and he offered to bring me back here." 

          Shiro sticks his hand out to shake Cayde's. "Good of you. I'm Shiro-4. I'm... the new Hunter Vanguard, when they get around to-" he breaks off, sighing and shaking his head. "Cayde should be here. I'm no good at this."

          Kayleigh moves from Cayde's side, opening her door. "There is no one here that Cayde would rather have, Shiro. You'll do fine."

          "Yeah." Shiro rubs at his neck, the black hood falling down around his head. "Sure."

          "So... what was it you wanted to-"

          "It can wait until the funeral. I'll see you soon." he bobs his head as he leaves. "Obsidian."

          "Oh." Kayleigh answers. "Okay. I'll see you later, then."

          "Yeah."

          Cayde tilts his head, but allows Kayleigh to tug him inside. "I've never seen him so unsure of himself before."

          Kayleigh shuts the door and Cayde pulls his helmet off. She sets off towards the small kitchen area and mixes up a couple of drinks. She considers mixing up antifreeze as a joke, but decides against it. While he sips his drink, she adjusts the sound of Cayde's voice, writing down the original pitch and octave before she changes anything.

          They spend hours going over the plan before the funeral and Cayde reluctantly puts his helmet back on when they have to leave.

          Zavala gives the loveliest eulogy and Cayde grins from where he's perched on the upper level. Kayleigh stands next to him and Shiro looks over at the pair from his spot near the casket. Cayde leans forward, resting his arms on the metal railing and putting one foot on the bottom rung. He looks very at ease and Kayleigh leans down next to him. The upper floor is otherwise empty, everyone else pressed as close to Cayde's casket as they can get. 

          Shiro is completely still until the end of the funeral when the crowd disperses to their rooms to gamble as much as possible and drink even more. Shiro comes up to the second floor to join them once everything is all said and done. He may not show it so much now, but he looks uncomfortable.

          "Shiro. You were going to tell me something?" Kayleigh asks.

          He nods. "I wanted to tell you that if you were going to go after Uldren, I want in."

 

          "It would be an honor to avenge Cayde with you, Shiro." Kayleigh answers, her lips forming a thin smile. 

          Cayde straightens, adjusting his gauntlets. "All the same." He does have to congratulate Kayleigh on her tuning skills. His voice sounds amazingly unlike him.

          Shiro looks straight at Cayde, eyeing his posture and taking in his body language in only a few microseconds. Something must tip him off because his next words freeze Cayde to the spot. "You have _got_ to be kidding."


	4. Hard Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!  
> I needed my favorite pairing to get some time together.

          Shiro clears his throat. “Ummm, Kay-“ His voice crackles uncomfortably. “You, uh, he’s.... wearing your clothes.” 

          Kayleigh’s face heats and she smiles nervously.  

          Cayde looks down at himself and back up at Shiro. “And?” 

          So maybe he wasn’t looking at Cayde’s body  _language_  so much as what was on his body in the first place. Cayde feels relief mingled with horror at what must be going through Shiro’s head right now. 

          Kayleigh gives a weak laugh. “You uh…. You see, I’m um-“ she wrings her hands. “I don’t know what to say.” 

          Shiro pulls Kayleigh away a short distance. “Look, Kayleigh, I love you like the sister I never had, but I’m eighty percent certain you just met that guy. This isn’t like you.” 

          “I’m a big girl, Shiro. I make my own decisions.” 

          Shiro runs a hand over his head, metal lightly scraping on contact. “And I respect that, but I’ve never seen him either, and you always introduce Cayde and I to your friends.” 

          Kayleigh’s face shifts into discontent and hurt to sway him. “Shiro….”  

          “Kayleigh, please. Just tell me you aren’t trying to fill Cayde’s place so quickly.” He shifts. “Please just tell me that much.” 

          Kayleigh takes his hand. “Shiro, there is no Hunter in the world that could ever take Cayde’s place. And for the record, I wouldn’t resort to….  _that_  to drown my sorrows. He needed some armor and I had mine in the vault.” 

          “Did he at least give you some glimmer for it?” 

          She huffs, smiling at him. “Do you really take me for one to get snookered out of good armor?” 

          “No, no I don’t.” 

          Cayde clears his throat. “I appreciate your concern, Shiro, but I don’t take advantage of those in mourning.” His voice is  _definitely_ going to take from getting used to. 

          Shiro chuckles awkwardly. “I… that wasn’t really what I- Sorry. I’m-“ 

          Kayleigh waves a hand. “He just gets protective, Obsidian. It’s not a big deal. I’m sure you’ll be good friends.” 

          Cayde sticks a hand out to shake. “I sure hope so. And I’m sure that Cayde chose you for a reason.”  

          Shiro takes the hand, nodding, but there is a threat conveyed in his stance. Cayde is sure to let him know that he’ll take it seriously with the firm grip of his hand.  

          Shiro wanders down into the city, Cayde is sure, and Kayleigh pulls Cayde off to Amanda’s station. She isn’t there now. Kayleigh cautiously picks up a few tools to start fixing Cayde and maybe even his Ghost. 

* * *

 

          Shiro meets Amanda down in one of the many bars that are full. Amanda sits close to him in a booth, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I just think it’s so strange to think that he’s gone.” 

          “I know.” Shiro hums. “I keep thinking he’ll come back out of the blue with guns blazing.” 

         “How’s Kayleigh? I saw you go up to talk to her after the funeral.” 

          “She’s…. coping. I suppose. She was acting a little weird, but I figure that’s normal. She knew Cayde as well as I did.” 

          “Actin’ funny?” Amanda inquires, taking a drink and raising two fingers to ask for another once it’s gone. 

          Shiro shrugs. “I don’t know. She was hanging out with this other Hunter. The weird part is that he was wearing her armor.” 

          Amanda chuckles. “How do you know Kayleigh hadn’t finally gotten herself a partner? You and I managed it. Ikora and Dev, too. And Hawthorne….” Amanda trails off. “I don’t want to know what she’s feelin’ right now.” 

          Shiro leans his head against hers and moves just enough to plant an Exo’s kiss in her blonde hair. “Probably about how we are. I just wonder…” he shakes his head. “No. It’s nothing.” 

          Amanda watches him close as he downs a glass of tequila without even pausing before raising his hand for another. One of the frames takes note of him and beeps as it catalogues six others at the same time. Shiro rubs his thumb in a circle on Amanda’s shoulder and sighs.  

          “What did the guy she was with look like? Was he good-looking?” 

          “I don’t know. He never took off his helmet. I know a few Hunters like that who prefer to remain without an identity. Kayleigh gave me a name though. Obsidian. He didn’t say much except to diffuse my accusation.” 

          “The strong n’ silent type? Sounds ‘bout Kayleigh’s speed.” 

          “I don’t know. I just think she might be moving on a little too quickly. We all loved Cayde like a brother, and I doubt there would be anything that she wouldn’t do for him. I’ve been there, and lost someone like that before, and you don’t just…. You don’t just move on.” He stares at his wrist where the thin gouges of remembrance mar it. “I still haven’t.” 

          “Ah, you know Kayleigh.” Amanda smiles, though it looks pained. “She’ll bury it for a little while, but one day… well, you know.” 

          “I do know. And that’s exactly why I’m worried about her. Cayde has been a part of her life since her first day as a risen.” 

          “And you think this new Hunter has somethin’ to do with that?” 

          “You know that I do.” Shiro murmurs. “I just don’t want her to drown in her grief while still denying that it even exists.” 

          “She’s strong, Shiro. She always has been.” 

          “I know.” He grips Amanda’s shoulder a little tighter, playing with the tattered edge of the Vanguard cloak. “I hate this cloak.” 

          “He would want you to have it.” 

          “So everyone keeps telling me.” Shiro grumbles, downing yet another drink. “I’m not quite sure I believe it yet.” 

          “I think that Cayde chose you for a reason, Shiro. He’s been grooming you for the job an’ you know it.” 

          Shiro stills. “What did you say?” 

          “That Cayde wanted you to-” 

          Shiro sits up straighter. “No, no, I heard you, I just... that Obsidian guy said almost the exact same thing. That Cayde chose me for a reason.” 

          “And he’s probably right, Shiro.” 

          “Don’t you.... I mean, don’t you think it’s strange that Kayleigh only started talking to Obsidian right after Cayde died? I’ve never met him before and then all of a sudden, he appears out of nowhere. Poof! New Guardian.” Shiro leans forward the way he does when his wheels are turning in his head. 

          “Shiro, please don’t do this.” 

          “Do what? Make conspiracies about my friend because I think that he could get out of anything? Because I believe it’s possible for him to still be alive? I mean, this fits perfectly.” 

          Amanda leans forward too, resting her elbows on the table. “Shiro, I miss ‘im as much as you do, but you aren’t makin’ any sense! You were afraid that Kayleigh was gonna to destroy herself by denyin’ her grief, but you’re about to do the same thing by denyin’ Cayde’s death. Are you gonna tell her about this?” 

          “She’s in on it, Amanda. She has to be. That’s why she was acting so weird.” 

          “So, you’re telling me that Cayde’s death means so much to you that you are willing to ignore everything that he’s sacrificed? Shiro, I love you, but I’m not about to let you follow through with, with.... conspiracies!” 

          Shiro stiffens. “You what?” 

          She shakes her head, sniffling. “Please, just... sit down an’ enjoy a few drinks with me. For Cayde.” 

          He leans back. “I have to be sure.” 

          “I respect that, hotshot, but I don’t think you should follow this.” 

          “I need to see where it goes, Amanda. It could be  _something_ , but I just don’t know what.” 

          “I know that you act on your hunches, Shiro. You always have, but this time I don’t know if you want to know the answer.” 

           Shiro wraps his arm around her again, decompressing a little now that he’s calm again. “Sorry. It just.... occurred to me as weird and I guess-” a staticky noise leaves his voice box. “I guess part of me just wanted him to be alive. I wasn’t thinking. I still don’t want to believe it, even after seeing him on.... on that table. He was so still. Cayde is  _never_  still and I was just hoping that-” he shakes his head at himself.  

           She slides her hand along his arm until she can twine her fingers with his. “You were fine, but then you stopped makin’ sense, Shiro. You had me worried for a little bit.” she presses into his side a little more. “Besides, I keep hoping I’ll see him walk in that door, Hawthorne under one arm and Kayleigh under the other. And he’s …" she makes a small, self-conscious sound. “He’s laughin’, every time I imagine it. I s’pose I can’t judge you for wantin’ him to be alive when I’m hopin’ for the exact same thing. "I'm just worried that so many of us are gonna be like that... Lookin’ over our shoulders for some figure who ain’t comin’ back.” 

          Amanda leans against him and he sighs. “I’m sorry, Am. Something about this just doesn’t feel right, and the way he was leaning on that rail....” 

          “What?” 

          “It was sunset, as the funeral, and all I could see was Obsidian’s silhouette, but he just looked so much like Cayde standing up there. I thought it was him.” Shiro runs a hand over his face, lights in his voice box flickering. “ _I thought it was him._ ” 

          “What convinced you it wasn’t?” 

          “He talked to me, just a little. It...wasn’t the same voice.” 

          Amanda holds onto him and he wraps his other arm around her front. They sit that way for hours, nursing whiskey and tequila.  

* * *

 

           Kayleigh pulls Wash out of his tattered shell and slips him into a spare lying around. He wriggles inside a little to get comfortable and spins his fins once he is. 

          "I think you scared Shiro."

          Cayde hums, twiddling his thumbs in front of him while Kayleigh preps the blowtorch. He knows better than to question her. "Is that so?"

          "He almost had us, Cayde. I saw it."

          "I know. Thankfully, Shiro knows by now that I don't do handshakes if I'm not sticking something to someone."

          Kayleigh sets to work on him. "He'll pursue it, Cayde. You know that."

          "Amanda will keep him off the trail, if only for a little bit. She's his common sense filter. They both will have to recall that they saw my body eventually."

          Kayleigh huffs, carefully working while Cayde does anything but watch. "I doubt even she could stop him."

          "Yeah. Smart move though, with the voice box."

          She sighs. "I just don't like lying to him."

          "Me neither, but it has to be done."

          "Why, exactly? If anyone deserves to know, it's Shiro."

          "Uldren thinks he killed me. He thinks that the Guardians and Vanguard are too divided and distraught to bother chasing him. If we aren't careful, he'll accelerate his plans. If he wanted to, he could have the Rifleman start picking off Guardians while he goes about his business like a vacation."

          "We have to stop the barons to get to him, though. We can't just go through them all."

          "Well, maybe I can't, but you? You with the very, dare I say,  _loose_ grip on your power. I know you've got control of it, but who's to say that when we go to get him that you don't tap into that power well?"

          "I don't want to kill him, Cayde. Not until I know what he wants."

          "Okay, so we figure that out. Then what do we do with him?"

          "If he's evil? Kill him, easy. If there's something we can fix, we save him."

          Cayde shudders. "He won't appreciate it, you know?"

          She huffs. "If we're in this for his gratitude, I think it would be better to just shoot him and have it over with."

          "Yeah. True enough." Cayde taps his fingers on the table he's sitting on. "So, find a way to tell Shiro then?  _Without_ tipping everyone else off?"

          "Yes. Whatever we're going to do, it'll be a lot easier if Shiro finds out from us and not in the heat of battle. We don't need him angry with us. He'd be liable to shoot you himself."

          Cayde grimaces, half from the thought and half from the burn of the torch. "Doesn't sound like fun. Agreed."

          "I still think he thinks you're wearing my armor for....  _other_ reasons." Kayleigh snickers.

          Cayde makes a noise. "Kayleigh, I love you, but it's completely platonic. I think I'll take Milady Poncho-Wearer instead."

          Kayleigh laughs. "Still haven't convinced her cloaks are better?" 

          Cayde shrugs. "She says the poncho is warmer, and with her bein' human an' all, I'm inclined to agree."

          "Aww, but it's not like she needs it when you're around." Kayleigh teases. 

          "I'll have you know I take very good care of my Hawthorne." Cayde laughs, tapping her nose.

          "Your Hawthorne? How do you know that you aren't her Cayde?" she carefully slides new plates into his face after gently tugging the old ones out. She lets Jake apply the paint generously.

          He clinks a metal finger his head. "I'm just good like that."

          Kayleigh taps her work with a hammer and pours cold water on it. "There. That should do it for now." She sits up on the table next to him. "And yes, Cayde. You are." 

          "I'm... what?"

          "You're good, Cayde. You always will be."

          Cayde chuckles. "Thanks, Kayleigh. An', you know, I appreciate this. You know that, don't you?"

          Kayleigh grins. "Of course I do. Although, I do have to keep looking over at you when I hear your voice just to make sure it's you and not someone else."

          "I'm gonna go ahead and say that's your fault. You're the one who tuned it." Cayde hops down from the table, sliding his helmet back on. 

          "And didn't I just do a _marvelous_ job?" 

          Cayde wraps his arm around her, giving her shoulders a hearty squeeze. "You did somethin', all right. You did somethin'."

          "I'll take it."

          They head out into the city, Kayleigh's Ghost giving her directions. They find Shiro on the very edge of the city under an awning. He's alone, Amanda probably gone back to the Tower to continue working. They watch him for a few minutes and he leans back against the boarded door under the tattered fabric. It's not doing much for the rain that started halfway through their trip.

          "You can come out now."

          Kayleigh and Cayde creep closer. Shiro looks up at them, his robotic eyes twitching and cycling. Raindrops splatter in his brow as his hood sinks back.

          "Kayleigh, I expected, but you? You are... not at all."

          "Sorry to disappoint." Cayde answers, his voice quiet. "I would gather you'd prefer it to be Cayde."

          Shiro thunks his head against the door a couple of times, shaking his head back and forth. The action seems directed at himself more than anyone else. "Something like that."

          "Well." Cayde says,groaning as he sits down in front of him, his left arm resting on his knees. "I think I can do that." He drags his hood back slowly.

          Shiro shifts, his fingers toying with the edge of the cloak on his shoulders. "Yeah, sure."

          "I'm serious, Shiro." he tugs the release for his helmet. "I can do that much for you."

          Cayde watches Shiro's expression as he pulls the helmet off and at least a few emotions run over it. Shiro looks up at Kayleigh and then back.

          "Cayde?"

          "The one and only, buddy." Cayde flicks some water from his hand, his attention never leaving Shiro as he tenses.

          Shiro growls, eyes flicking to Kayleigh. "You lied. Straight to my face."

          "Hey, I'm the one who wanted to tell you. Cayde wasn't so keen on the idea."

          Cayde gasps with mock offense. "Oh, so you're pinning this on me now? Oh, very funny, very droll."

          "If you'll let me."

          Shiro scowls, scoffing. "So I was right."

          Cayde raises a brow, the new plates in his face shifting easily. "About?"

          "When we were at the funeral, I saw you leaning against the railing and it was just so... obvious. When I came closer to talk to Kayleigh, all of your movement was spot on, but then I heard your voice and I-" he breaks off, clenching his steel jaw and shaking his head again. "It crossed my mind again when I was in the bar with Amanda. I scared her when I told her about it. And she thought-" he clenches his hand on the cloak into a fist.

          "She thought you were imagining things." Cayde finishes.

          "So, Cayde, can you imagine what I'm feeling right now? Can you imagine how it feels to think your best friend is dead and then wonder if he might not be. Then imagine how stupid it feels when you _finally_ write off what's been going through your head as wishful thinking only to have you appear right in front of me?! Just-" Shiro growls, getting up and stalking away. "I can't process this."

          "Shiro, wait." Cayde pleads, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sto-"

          Shiro jerks away from him and wheels around, socking Cayde in the face. Cayde tumbles back and Shiro stands there, expression furious. Cayde groans, rubbing his jaw. 

          "I deserved that."

          "You deserve a lot more than that, Cayde." Shiro grumbles, turning away and running a hand over his head.

          "Look, I-" Cayde works his jaw. "It was really close, Shiro."

          Shiro scoffs lightly.

          "I have Wash if you don't believe me. Kayleigh had to fix me herself because he was hurt. He still is."

          Shiro can't stop himself from asking about the little Ghost. "Is he all right?"

          "Yeah. He's doing better, but only because Kayleigh jumped in front of the shot that was intended for him. It went straight through her and hit Wash. We were lucky, Shiro, just like always."

          The yellow and orange Exo is silent for a minute before turning to the wall and hitting it. Stone crumbles under his hand and he leans forward, tilting his head against the building. Cayde stops Kayleigh when she takes a step towards him, knowing that until his anger is spent, there's really nothing she can do. 

          "You make it really hard to hate you." Shiro growls. 

          Cayde is really tempted to say it's part of his charm, but he doubts that would be appreciated.

          Cayde has Kayleigh reset his voice box while Shiro is coming to grips with Cayde's... less than dead quality. He approaches with caution so that he can safely put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

          "Shiro." 

          His head snaps up and Cayde smiles painfully.

          "I'm sorry."

          Cayde doesn't see the bear hug coming, but he gratefully accepts it when Shiro acts. Shiro's frame is shaking slightly and Cayde can't find it within himself to mention it or even just to let go in general. Once he does, they sit down under the awning again, the rain picking up into a downpour. Kayleigh is sheltered between the two, her arm around Shiro and her head resting on Cayde's shoulder.

          "Thanks. For telling me."

          "Kayleigh was right. You deserve to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels I needed to get out before I started in on the real plot!


	5. Errands and Barons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! *waves enthusiastically*.

           It takes hours for the rain to taper off. Shiro and Cayde are still talking in hushed tones, Kayleigh asleep in between them. Her solar energy produces enough heat for the three of them and it brushes over her skin in orange hues, the flames gently licking at her skin. Shiro’s irritation with Cayde has long since abated.  

          Cayde tosses out a full house into the one dry spot that the canvas over their head truly provides. Shiro huffs, pushing a small pile of glimmer towards him. Cayde accepts it gladly. They aren’t playing high stakes by any means, the meager amount in front of them barely amounting to a drink in a bar. They only play that kind of game when Kayleigh is on mission, otherwise she would wipe them both out. 

          “You didn’t even show me your cards. Was it that bad?” 

          “Do you really need to know the answer to that?” 

          Cayde shrugs. “Just curious, is all.” 

          Shiro deals a new hand and Cayde ends up shoving the pile of glimmer back towards Shiro by the end of it. The third round gives it back to Cayde and they split it in half as a begrudging tie. Usually they might keep the pot, but Cayde doesn’t want to take anything from him. 

          “You know, just for future reference...” Shiro starts, glancing down at Kayleigh. “If you ever shove this cloak on me again and you aren’t dead, I will kill you myself.” 

          Cayde chuckles, wrapping his cloak more tightly around himself and leaning back. Shiro picks up his cards and does the same, jostling Kayleigh from where she’s taking her nap.  

          She yawns. “Morning.” 

          Cayde looks over at Shiro and then back to Kayleigh. “You’ve been asleep for hours. How could you possibly know that it’s morning?” 

          Her brow furrows and she gives him a look with those knowing blue eyes. “The sun is up.” 

          Cayde makes a horrified noise. “You believe in the sun?” 

          She shoves at him. “Shut up.” 

          He chuckles, leaning over to press a warm kiss to the top of her head. “Of course you do. So naïve.” he sighs. “What are we gonna do with her, Shiro?” 

          “Set her loose on the Tangled Shore.” 

          “Well, for both of your information-” 

          “Wouldn’t it be ‘informations’?” Shiro asks, scratching his head. 

          She knocks a friendly punch into Shiro’s shoulder pad. “What is with you two teasing me this morning? You, mister Hunter Vanguard should be in mourning, and you... well...” she pokes at Cayde’s chest. “You’re supposed to be dead.” 

          Cayde gasps. “Ouch. You know, I’m hurt.” 

          “Mmm. I’m sure you are.” 

          “ _Anyway_.” she growls. “I was already planning to go to the Tangled Shore. Petra has a contact there who says he has a lead on your killers.” 

          “Well, we’d better get after ‘em then. I don’t take too kindly to those who kill me.” Cayde laughs.  

          “I have to let Ikora know I’m leaving.” 

          Cayde tilts his head. “What is she, your mother?” 

          “Cayde.” Kayleigh sighs. “You just died. I think Ikora would like to know when I’m leaving. And since I’m taking Shiro with me, we’ll have to stay out here to make sure Zavala doesn’t confine him to the Tower.” 

          “True.” 

          Kayleigh relays a quick message to Ikora with her Ghost. She tells them to be careful and to get out of range of the Tower as quickly as possible.  

          Cayde lets Kayleigh change his voice settings again before they leave and they jump into her ship. The not-dead Hunter Vanguard reluctantly puts his helmet back on, grumbling about how annoying it is. 

          They land on the Shore in only minutes, Kayleigh forcing her ship to travel as fast as possible. Shiro would never have escaped if Zavala had caught them.  

          Kayleigh looks around. “Well.... anyone know where they’re going?” 

          Jake lets her know about an incoming transmission from Petra Venj. 

          - _Good. You’re here. My contact is very interested in a deal with you, but he wants reassurance that his hide-out will remain_ _secret._ - 

          Kayleigh chuckles. “Classy, Petra. Same old gig. Shoot stuff and go in.” 

          - _Precisely. He will be expecting you soon. I advise you to be very careful_ _here._ - 

          “Will do. I hope your buddy doesn’t mind, but I brought Shiro and my friend Obsidian with me.” 

          - _If he has any issues with the presence of your fireteam, I have a hunch that he may not get to argue about it with you too much. Though, I do advise caution. He is not someone you would want as an_ _enemy._ - 

          Kayleigh’s eyes flash. “I’m not someone you would want as any enemy.” 

          Cayde chuckles and Shiro claps a hand on her shoulder as the transmission ends. “Agreed.” 

          They make quick work of the Fallen between the three of them, and Jake easily hacks the console containing the codes for the fake walls. Cayde and Shiro explore a bit while Kayleigh leads the way, easily catching up when she presses onwards.  

          - _I'm sending you a bit of backup. Please, do not shoot the_ _backup._ - 

          Cayde twitches. “Um, why would we shoot the-” 

          He raises his gun when he sees Fallen, but then one waves at him. Kayleigh tugs his weapon down and Shiro freezes. 

          “Petra.” Kayleigh says cautiously. “Our backup is Fallen?” 

          - _Did I not mention that? Well, think of them like you think of_ _Variks_ _._ - 

          Kayleigh coughs. “Really creepy and with a weird fascination for my Ghost?” 

          Jake shudders, carefully spinning the spines of his shell. “Not the best description.” 

          There are a  _lot_  of Fallen on the Shore and the three of them end up backed into a circle. A few servitors and captains attempt to pick them off, but Cayde whirls, throwing daggers sqaurely into them. Kayleigh clears enough space for the three to move again and their Fallen “help” does little to help them keep it. They seem to be enjoying just watching the fight.  

          Shiro pins a captain down and stabs it in the throat, quickly rolling out of the way as a fire-weilding Scorn aims to smash his metal skull with its weapon.  

          Kayleigh grumbles about the massive numbers of little guys and pulls out her Sunshot, explosions following soon after. It brings a smile to her face and Cayde gives her a high-five when the area is clear.  

          “ _That_ , my friends, is what Guardians call a grand entrance.” 

          They trek down into the contact’s lair and slow upon seeing the enormous Fallen sitting in a chair of some sort. Petra is down there waiting for them as well.  

          “Kayleigh.” Petra nods. “This is the Spider.” 

          The Spider leans forwards a little bit, his interest peaked. 

          “Spider, when the Reef was lost, two Guardians were in the prison with me. Cayde-6...” she trails off for a moment. “And this one.” she gestures to Kayleigh. “Since you lost control of the Shore-” 

          “ _You_  lost my Shore.” Spider corrects. 

          Cayde laughs and Kayleigh’s brow furrows as she gazes at him in astonishment. “This? This is the guy in charge of the Tangled Shore? I mean...” he breaks off, laughing a little more before pretending to wipe his eyes. “Can you even get out of that chair?” 

          Kayleigh is officially mortified. “Obsidian!” she scolds.  

          “Oh, right.” Cayde clears his throat. “Sorry. I, um, I got a little carried away.” 

          The Spider growls lowly. “I will let it slide,  _this_ time.” 

          Kayleigh pulls her helmet off, nodding in the Spider’s direction to show her appreciation. “Thank you.” 

          Petra looks torn between killing “Obsidian” and starting introductions. Kayleigh isn’t afraid to admit that she’s about ready to shoot Cayde herself. She punches his shoulder to remind him to behave. 

          “Ow!” he rubs his arm. “Why?” 

          Shiro slaps the back of his head. “You know why.” 

          Petra clears her throat. “As I was going to say, the barons have taken over and as I understand it, Spider wants them gone just as much as we do.” 

          “Since it was your prison that they broke out of...” Spider says, his voice scratchy. “I believe that means you owe me a few heads.” 

          “These Guardians will be more than happy to help you with that.” 

          “Good. But, before I give you any information, I would like you to do me a favor. In my hasty retreat, I was-” 

          Kayleigh draws her sword, leveling it under the Spider’s chin. It bursts into flames and he shies away. “I am  _not_  your little errand girl.” 

          “Kayleigh.” Petra warns.  

          “I am here for Cayde, and Cayde only, not you. Your little errand has to be worth it.” 

          The Spider looks reasonably surprised as he flicks her blade away. “I like you, girl. I will admit, I have received certain pieces of information guessing at the presence of the Trickster near some of my supplies. I was going to ask you to retrieve them.” 

          “That’s better.” Kayleigh answers, her tone curt. 

          Spider picks up a dead Ghost and Shiro grips Kayleigh’s arm to stop her from leaping on him. She growls, shoving her helmet back onto her head.  

          “Coordinates, and then I’ll be back to collect my information.” 

          Spider laughs, dipping his head to her. “Deal.” 

          Kayleigh turns to Petra. “Well... I guess we’ll see you soon.” 

          “I have a bow for you. If you’d like to use it.” 

          Kayleigh reaches out to take it from her, smiling behind her visor. “Cool. I’ve always wanted to look like a Hunter.” 

          Cayde chuckles. “As evidenced by these clothes.” 

          She slaps his arm, leading the way out of Spider’s den. “Bye, PV!” 

          Cayde turns around to wave, but Shiro keeps him moving. Kayleigh skips stairs because they’re so short and her two boys follow after her.  

          “I have to say, Kayleigh, that was very cool.” Cayde beams, picking her up at the top of the stairs.  

          She shrieks. “Put me down, Cayde!” 

          “Not so loud.” Shiro warns.  

          “Right.” Cayde plants her feet firmly on the ground. “Sorry. I keep forgetting that I’m dead.” 

          They move out into the open, swiftly making their way to the first crate. Kayleigh leaps on Shiro’s back, dragging him to the ground as fire shoots out of a strange device. 

          “What in the Traveler is that?” Shiro groans, Kayleigh rolling off of him and pulling out the Ace of Spades to shoot it.  

          “I find myself personally offended that I don’t get to use my own gun!” Cayde shouts, gracefully slinging blades towards the Skorn.  

          Kayleigh tosses him the bow that Petra had given her and he does a little happy dance.  

          “This’ll do for now.” 

          Shiro leaps a rather large gap to get to the bridge without using the stairs. He rolls onto the main platform, using a little Skorn as a bullet sponge and picking off the others with his hand cannon. Cayde bounces across the gap soon after, doing a flip off of his last bound and humming a little song.  

          Kayleigh grins, floating over to join them.  

          “You better watch your back, Obsidian, otherwise you’re going to die.” 

          Cayde laughs, leaping into the air and loosing and arrow into a captain’s head. “I can’t die.” 

          “Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Shiro huffs, jumping over Kayleigh and tossing out a scatter grenade.  

          “Because I am just  _so_...” he grunts, hitting a Skorn in the face. “ _Very.”_ He slings out another knife as another one runs past him. “ _Pretty_.” Cayde grins, straightening his cloak as the Skorn falls dead at his feet. “That’s the last of them.” 

          Kayleigh sets up the transmat on the first crate. The second and third ones are easier to get to and Cayde does  _plenty_  of showing off. Kayleigh likes watching him fight, and Cayde is definitely enjoying being on the hunt again. 

          “I am just having the greatest day, Kayleigh.” 

          She jumps on his back and he hefts her up a little higher for a better hold. “I’m very happy for you.” 

          Shiro gasps. “Why don’t I get a piggy-back ride?” 

          “Because.” Cayde chuckles. “I like Kayleigh better.” 

          Shiro makes a little noise. “That’s fair.” 

          Kayleigh, having mastered the void at some point long ago, blinks them ahead every once in a while. Shiro growls at them every time, but she can’t bring herself to feel bad. Pulling on the void is a little exhausting, so she stops just on the principle of the thing. Cayde lets her get down when they find more Skorn along the way.

          Cayde picks up a rock and tosses it into the room ahead of them, because why not? The last box of supplies is waiting for them on the far side. Cayde doesn’t know why, but it’s making him nervous. He keeps his distance from the loot, prowling twenty feet away. Kayleigh senses his agitation and is careful when she approaches. Shiro tilts his head, silently questioning Cayde. He shakes his head, trying to ward off the feeling, but is ultimately unsuccessful.  

          Kayleigh sets up the loot for transmat just as Cayde warns her to stop. Kayleigh is dragged towards another device and Cayde shoots it a few times. She stumbles forwards upon being released and scrambles away from it.  

          “Freaky. And also, good to know.” she gets up, swiping the dirt from her knees. 

          Cayde turns when he hears a strange piping noise, sliding an arrow onto the string of his bow. A beast of some sort, which shoots bolts of electricity from its hands, appears and Cayde springs to tackle Kayleigh out of the way of its fist.  

          She breathes out a ‘thank you’ before darting off to take care of the scuttling screebs. They aren’t near as particular in detonating close to her as the cursed thrall are, and she finds it a nice change of pace. It makes her life easier anyway. 

          The crowd is cleared easily enough and Kayleigh gladly leaves to go get her information. She feels she’s owed a few answers. And some glimmer. 

          The Spider is willing enough to give them, shockingly, and he also gives her his tip on the Fanatic. It’s not a guarantee, but it’s better than nothing. Cayde has to physically restrain himself from laughing at Spider again. 

          Kayleigh speeds them into the tunnels directly after they get the tip, not wanting to risk Cayde’s self-control failing. Still, the search does prove semi-fruitful. 

          They come across the Rifleman and Kayleigh latches onto him before he can run away. She burns him up in only a few seconds and he screams and howls before all he is is dust at her feet. She claps her hands together, ash falling softly to the ground.  

          “Well. One baron down.” she smiles.  

          As they wander up into the higher regions of the compound for the last box, they come across the Skorn who put Kayleigh through a wall. The Hangman. The three of them keep on him, preventing escape. Cayde puts one between the Hangman’s eyes for good measure after he’s lying on the ground.  

          “That's for Kayleigh.” 

          “Aww. Chivalry isn’t dead. Though, neither am I, so that might be a tad extreme.” 

          Cayde scoffs. “This guy would have loved to have kidnapped you instead and make you into his personal pet. Trust me. It’s better he’s dead.” 

          “I keep forgetting that you know these barons personally.” Shiro murmurs. 

          Cayde hums. “Sometimes...” he sighs heavily. “I wish I didn’t. You wouldn’t believe some of the things I’ve seen.” 

          Kayleigh leans into his side and wraps an arm around his waist. “You did what you had to with them.” 

          “Yeah, but look at this mess. They all escaped, and part of that is on me.” 

          “If it helps any, I killed one of them the day you technically “died”, and now there’s two more gone. Their numbers are already dwindling.”  

          Cayde chuckles, grabbing her quotey fingers. “Hmm. I suppose they are.” 

          Shiro claps his shoulder. “Don’t worry. With any luck, there’ll be another one at the end or something.” 

          “Somehow, I doubt that. This convenient little tip has led us past too many barons to be coincidence. If they don’t know these two are dead by now, there has to be something seriuosly wrong with them.” 

          “They know we’re coming. That’s for sure.” Kayleigh grumbles.  

          Upon entering the last chamber, the Fanatic and a smaller fella’ are in the middle of a ritual. The fight is relatively short, Kayleigh thoroughly enjoying the Ace of Spades.  

          “I like it when they explode.” 

          Cayde smiles his Exo smile and pats the top of her head. “Of course you do.” 

          Even though the Fanatic escapes, they are well on their way to finding Uldren. That’s good enough for the time being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have an alternate plan for the ending to this thing, and I love it when a plan comes together. :)


	6. Dusk

          Kayleigh is negotiating with Spider while Cayde and Shiro creep around in his stuff. Cayde picks up a dead Ghost, pocketing it.  

          “There are too many of these in here.” Cayde whispers.  

          “I know. Just keep moving. We can revive them when we get outside.” 

          Cayde hums, crawling through a small gap between an enormous shrapnel launcher and a box of shock pistols. Cayde finds a rather pointy knife that he takes a liking to and glances around before sliding it into his holster next to his usual one. Shiro makes a concerned noise from somewhere off to Cayde’s right and he crawls over to meet him.  

          “What? What is it?” 

          Shiro tentatively points towards a box of Ghosts. It’s filled to the brim and more so. 

          A wave of revulsion rolls through Cayde and he stands up, still keeping as low as possible. “They’re old.” 

          “How old?” 

          Cayde shakes his head. “I don’t know.” 

          With that horrifying image in mind, he and Shiro scamper out of the storage room. Kayleigh is just coming out of the Spider’s main room. She notes the tension in them immediately.  

          “What is it?” she murmurs. 

          Shiro waves her along and they travel as quickly as possible to get out of the hide-out. They find a dark corner and crouch down with lowered heads and voices.  

          “There are dead Ghosts everywhere down there. A huge box of ‘em, too.” Cayde whispers. 

          Kayleigh grits her teeth. “I sadly kind of expected there to be.” 

          “There’s no shortage of weapons in there, either. There’re enough in there to outfit a small army of Fallen.” 

          Kayleigh sighs. “We’ll deal with it later. For now, I got a location on the rest of the barons. They seem to have realized that we’re hunting them.” 

          “They all got together, didn’t they?” 

          She nods, pulling out her map of the Tangled Shore. It’s a lot more complete, Spider’s addition to it giving them sparse directions, but enough to get them where they want to go.  

          “Safety in numbers. Spider’s little friends got word that Uldren might be there as well. Petra told me she tracked him to the EDZ and had a shot, but... he got away from her.” 

          Cayde rubs his forehead. “Of course he did. That slippery  _weasel_. We don’t even know what he’s up to.” 

          “She said that he stole some type of crystal from the Traveler’s shard.” 

          “That’s not good.” Shiro murmurs. 

          “No.” Cayde shakes his head. “That’s not good at all.” 

          Kayleigh jerks her head in agreement, a sharp up and down motion giving away her nerves. “Still, we have the location, and we may as well go after them while we have a chance.” 

          Cayde shrugs, trying to ward off the uneasy feeling rippling over him. “I suppose. I mean, if you’ve got a shot....” 

          Shiro nods. “We have to take it.” 

          “Well, then.” Kayleigh smiles thinly. “It looks like we have a party to crash.” 

          “Where’re we goin’?”  

          “We’re wandering into the Machinist’s territory. Word has is that she’s got some pretty nasty weaponry in there, but we should be able to steal some to make use of.” 

          Cayde opens his palm for Wash to float over and the little Ghost appears, still a bit droopy. “How’re you doin’, little buddy? Got enough energy for a sparrow?” 

          “No.”  

          “Any ideas?” 

          His spins fin in jittery anticipation and Cayde grins. The Ghost is excited. 

          “I’m going to love this, aren’t I?” 

          “I think so.” he spins in a circle, doing a scan. “The Rider’s garage is just over there.” 

          Cayde does another happy dance, this one more energetic than the last, since they aren't in the middle of a fight. “Yes! I’ve always wanted to drive one of her pikes!” 

          Kayleigh bites her bottom lip to hold back a laugh at the Exo’s childish behavior. Shiro only chuckles, clapping Cayde on the shoulder and starting off towards the Rider’s garage. Kayleigh doesn’t have to encourage Cayde to move and she starts after him at a light jog.  

          Cayde is the first into the garage and he clears the small room with a flourish of his hand grenade. He hops onto the pike. “Aren’t you just beautiful? Shall we go for a spin?” 

          Kayleigh puts a hand to her mouth to stop herself from cackling when he hits the throttle. He makes it out of the garage before things start to go haywire.  

          “Whoa! There’s just a-“ He slows, trying to turn around. “-little- ah!” He chuckles nervously as he moves directly for a wall. “Problem!” 

          Kayleigh hears Wash telling him to hold on as he tries to fix it. Shiro isn’t so polite in his restraint, loud laughter following him as Cayde is whipped around in a circle.  

          “O-Okay! Guns!” the purple energy springs from the pike’s guns and Shiro and Kayleigh rush for cover.  

          “Watch out!” Shiro yells.  

          “Almost got it!” Cayde calls back.  

          It isn’t very long until they hear Cayde cheering and riding around on his prize. Kayleigh steals a pike from a nearby dreg, leaping into the air and knocking him from the seat. She apologizes to his body and speeds off after Cayde. Shiro is shortly behind her, both spewing flames as they chase after Cayde.  

          “Woo-hoo!” Cayde howls. “It’s time for Round 2, Rider!” 

          He performs tricks on his way along the bridge, weaving and hopping between the rickety supports. Kayleigh rolls her eyes as he drops over an edge. 

          “Yeah!”  

          He appears again, not having fallen off, but taken a lower path. He turns sharply in a circle, his expressive facial panels pulled up into an Exo’s smile. His eyes are bright and he’s leaning forward on the pike. The unadulterated joy on his face makes Kayleigh smile in a way that she hasn’t in a long while. Her lips turn up ever so slightly at the edges and her expression is soft. Her blue eyes glow gently.  

          Cayde is really having the time of his life and Kayleigh is so absorbed in the notion of Cayde finally being wild and free that she feels warmth crowd into her entire being. Cayde deserves to have this. Kayleigh doesn’t know how he’ll be able to stand going back to being part of the Vanguard. 

          A fleeting thought crosses her mind. If Cayde never reveals that he isn’t dead, he could go out and keep hunting like he’s always wanted to.  

          Kayleigh slows on her pike and the two observant Hunters that are her best friends take note of it. Cayde pulls to a stop first.  

          “Kayleigh?” 

          “Are you planning to tell Ikora and Zavala that you aren’t dead when this is all over?” 

          He tilts his head, gesturing for her to continue along to trail. “Honestly, Kayleigh, I haven’t really thought that far ahead. At present, I am much more concerned with the barons and that skulky Awoken.” 

          “I mean, hypothetically, if you didn’t… you could live your life again.” 

          Shiro speeds ahead to take out some Skorn while they talk. 

          “I- I guess I could, yeah.” He chuckles weakly, and his next words sound like a half-truth. “I hadn’t thought of that.” 

          “So… what will you do, then?” 

          He shrugs a shoulder, rocking side to side on his pike as he putters along. “I dunno. Probably tell them. Or, well, Ikora, at least. She should know.” 

          “You’d hang up the cloak, officially? Quit the Vanguard?” 

          “Well, technically I already did. You know.” He taps his brow with a metal finger. “Dyin’ an’ all.” 

          Kayleigh hums, not entirely convinced that he would ground himself a second time. She knows for a fact that she wouldn’t if she were in his shoes. The only problem would be knowing when to give up the charade. He would have to wear his helmet at all times unless he was going to get a new face. She really doesn’t like that idea. 

          “Kayleigh?” 

          “Hmm?” 

          “We’re at the entrance. Shiro is up on the hill covering us.” 

          She pauses, not even realizing that Shiro had gone anywhere, before nodding and hopping from the pike. Just as she’s about to jump up into the tunnel, Cayde grabs her arm.  

          “Kayleigh, for the record, you know me better than that.” 

          She smiles at him, but it’s a little forced. “I know that I do, but this could also be your one chance to get away from it all. I know that you have to be considering it.” 

          “I did, and I already decided not to.” 

          Shiro comes down from where he was sniping as they work their way into the tunnel. He catches up just as they start searching for the parts to put the tank together.  

          Kayleigh makes quick work of the Skorn protecting them while Cayde and Shiro drag the pieces to the tank. She laughs when she sees them carrying parts almost as big as they are.  

          “Look at that, Cayde. You got your tank after all.” 

          He smiles at her. “Yep.” he drops the part and starts to attach it himself.  

          She keeps forgetting that Wash is still exhausted. Nearly all of his Light was expelled and it’s little wonder that he’s as tired as he is.  

          Cayde hops into the tank while Shiro and Kayleigh stand on top of it. Cayde loves it.  

          “I’m making explosions. And they're just so pretty.  _Yay!”_  

          Kayleigh spots a row of pikes which are in perfect stealing condition, jumping onto one and adding a little extra firepower to the mix. Shiro continues his tank ride and pretends to throw flowers over his adoring masses. His adoring masses, who just so happen to be exploding rather spectacularly in their approval.  

          A particularly rough spot throws Shiro to the ground. Kayleigh hears Cayde laughing over comms. Shiro is less amused, but he does jump back onto the tank.  

          Once they reach the first barrier, Shiro launches himself to the main platform, fighting his way to the console to bring it down. Kayleigh and Cayde cover him from the ground, picking off whoever they can to make his job easier.  

          He comes back down to join them, picking up a pike of his own. Between the three of them, they fly through the different parts of the base, rolling straight up to the door of the Machinist’s hideout. They unfortunately have to leave the tank behind.  

          When they enter, the Machinist, Rider, Trickster and Mindbender are all present. The Fanatic and Uldren are nowhere to be found, but Kayleigh would be willing to bet that they’re close. The Mindbender laughs, spreading his arms and opening an Ascendant portal.  

          “I’m going after him!” Kayleigh growls.  

          “Wait!” Shiro snaps.  

          “Shiro, I’m the only one of us who can get through the portal. Don’t you trust me to handle one guy on my own?” 

          He nods sharply and she takes off through the portal. Shiro and Cayde get to work on the other three. The Trickster cackles, tossing out heavy ammo. Both of them know better than to pick it up.  

          One of the Machinist’s bombs crashes down on Shiro and he lets out a surprised shout as he’s launched away. He’s not hurt too badly, just a bit singed. He’s just getting up when the Rider zips by on her pike. She laughs loudly as he’s surrounded by flames. He’d be a lot more worried about it if he weren’t an Exo. As it is, he leaps from the fiery circle and back into action. He spots Cayde tackling the Rider from her pike, the poor thing careening into a wall and exploding. The Rider is furious.  

          “YOU!!!!”  

          Cayde laughs. “Yes, me!”  

          Shiro continues to fight, begging for Cayde not to accidentally give himself away. He tangles with the Trickster, wincing as a blade jams into his arm so that she can get away. She’s heavily wounded, but still on her feet.  

          Cayde is doing just fine, the Rider trapped in his arms as he slowly chokes her to death. “You know, it’s almost a shame.” 

          “No! No shame!” she growls out. 

          “You’re even further from killing me this time than you were the last.” he croons, his mouth right next to her ear so that only she can hear. 

          Just as her breath catches in her chest, he buries a knife into her. She never has the chance to cry out, ether leaking from her punctured lungs. With one last gurgle of fluids, she’s dead at his feet. 

          He looks up at Shiro's call for help. The Machinist has him in one of her fists and his hands are trapped. She’s about to let the Trickster skewer him on her blades. Cayde pulls out his Golden Gun, sending one shot into her head and the other two into the Machinist’s.  

          The Trickster dies, but the Machinist still has some fight left in her. She drops Shiro, crouching down to target them with her missiles. They look at each other and then back to the Machinist. They jump on her back, leaping clear of the blast zone once the fire rains down on her back. Just as the Machinist destroys herself, Kayleigh emerges from the Ascendent realm, cursing and swearing.  

          “Every time.” she grumbles, shedding her helmet. Its visor is cracked and she kicks it. “Every time I help you two, I break more helmets.” She goes over to the far doorway and huffs, going over her inventory to figure out which one she can use in its place. 

          They apologize at the same time and she turns. “Apology accepted. It’s just really annoying to have to keep-” 

          The door hisses open and Cayde starts forward as he sees Uldren behind her. “Kayleigh!” 

          She doesn’t turn in time.  

          The white crystal from the Traveler stabs into her back and she gasps, slumping back. Uldren smiles. “Hello, Guardian.” 

          She swallows, trying to force words out of her mouth, but finds that she has none.  

          “Oh, I saw your little display in the prison, and I knew that there was no crystal of the Traveler that could ever compare to the amount of Light inside  _you.”_ Udren looks up at the two Hunters. 

          Shiro’s hand is on his hand cannon, ready to pull it out at any moment. Cayde’s bowstring is already taught, his arm straight and his aim sure as he levels an arrow at Uldren’s head.  

          Uldren centers himself directly behind Kayleigh. “Drop your weapons!” 

          “Never!” Cayde snaps.  

          “I would rethink that, Hunter. If I wanted to, I could drain this Warlock dry with the crystal in my hand. She has enough power inside of her to run a city for decades. I would prefer her alive.” He looks at Kayleigh’s face as a choked whimper comes from her mouth. Blood trails from her lips and off of her chin. He thumbs one trail away. “At least alive, the power would replenish, hmm?” 

          “ _Let. Her. Go_.” Shiro growls, his tone harboring a multitude of threats. 

          “Oh, but I need her.” Uldren laughs sourly. “More than either of you. You won’t get your friend back, just like you didn’t get Cayde, unless you  _back off_!”  

          Cayde lowers his bow. “All right. Just don't hurt her anymore."

          "Hmm." Uldren chuckles. "She's only immobilized. For now."

          Kayleigh’s Ghost appears at her next agonized whimper, unable to stop himself. “Guardian!” 

          Uldren pulls the Ace of Spades from the holster on Kayleigh’s side and levels it on Jake.  

          Kayleigh shakes her head. “ _No.”_  

          Just as he fires it, Cayde twists in front of the Ghost, pulling it to his chest and curling around it. The round slams into his back and Cayde hits the ground hard.  

          “Obsidian.” Kayleigh croaks. “Obsidi-” her voice drops down to a whisper. “ _Cayde_.” 

          Uldren chuckles. “Oh, how sweet. Look at you, the brave Warlock who has drowned entire cities in the blood of her enemies, unable to save yet another Hunter. What do you think? Should I kill the next Hunter Vanguard as well?” Shiro’s hand tightens on his weapon again and Uldren tuts. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You should tend to your friend.” His golden eyes cloud with black. “While you still can.” 

          Uldren starts to pulls Kayleigh away, his arm around her waist. Shiro starts after them, but Kayleigh shakes her head.  

          “Don’t you  _dare_  leave him.” she manages, breathless. “Don’t you dare.” 

          Shiro crouches over Cayde, ready to shield him with his own body if need be. He groans, starting to come around. The door closes and the lock engages, Uldren escaping with an injured Kayleigh.  

          Shiro busies himself with Cayde. “Cayde. Cayde, you hear me? Are you all right?” 

          He groans again, raising his head. “You know, the Ace really sucks to get shot with.” 

          Cayde uncurls and Jake floats a short distance away. “She’s... she’s gone.” 

          Wash appears, nudging him. “We’ll get her back, Jake.” 

          Shiro’s Ghost, Deluca, makes his first appearance in a long while. His voice is more gravelly than the others, the sound deeper. “If we have to pry her from Uldren’s dead corpse, we will.” 

          Cayde starts to get up, staggering and gripping his right side with his opposite hand. “Ow. Wash, what’ve we got?" 

          “Since the Mindbender’s throne room started collapsing, my Light has been returning. It’s slow, but I have enough to heal you. For now.” 

          “Good. It’ll have to do.” 

          Cayde is back on his feet in only a few moments, but his Ghost looks awfully tired again. Cayde hugs the little guy to his chest.  

          “It’s all right, buddy. We’ll get through this yet.” 

          Wash nuzzles him and Cayde looks to the door. “We should ask Petra is she has any ideas where they’re going.” 

          Shiro checks his clip, spinning it and slapping it back into ready position. “Then let’s get moving.” 

          Cayde nods, the motion a sharp jerk. The Ghosts disappear and the two Hunters start running back in the direction they came, cloaks flicking behind them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave comments. See you soon with the next chapter!


	7. Wrong Side of Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand plot twist. Please don't shoot me with the Ace for this. I will seriously say this this just kinda.... happened.

          Kayleigh squeezes her eyes shut, groaning on the floor of Uldren’s ship as he tosses her inside. Without pausing, he rips the crystal from her back, eliciting a short scream from her.  

          “Look at this, Guardian. Look at what you’ve already done.” he waves the bloody crystal in front of her. “This shard could resurrect ancient beings and more. Guardians that have been dead for centuries could be revived. And Cayde-”  

          Kayleigh shakes her head. “I don’t... I don’t care.” 

          “Oh, but that wasn’t my plan. I wouldn’t waste time killing a Guardian only to bring him back. No. I’m doing this for Mara.” 

          “She’s dead, Uldren.”   

          Uldren kicks her in the side and she rolls, gasping for air. “Because of you!” 

          “I didn’t kill her.” Kayleigh murmurs. “Oryx did.” 

          “I was there! It was because of you that Oryx came! Now it’s my responsibility to  _save_  her!” 

          Kayleigh chokes back as scream as the next kick flies straight into the wound on her back. Pain lances up and down her frame and she tries to lurch away from him. He only spits at her and goes to close the hatch. He takes off, headed quickly away from the Machinist’s scrap yard.  

          Kayleigh presses her head against the floor, gritting her teeth. Her mouth still tastes of blood.  

          The ship rocks upon Uldren’s shaky orbit, which is strange. He seemed steady enough when he stabbed her. Kayleigh honestly barely remembers Uldren pulling her through the base to get to the ship. 

          “Uldren?” 

          His head turns, but only a fraction. It’s enough that she knows he’s paying attention. 

          “Are you feeling all right?” 

          There’s a pause and he sets his controls to autopilot. “And why, might I ask, would you want to know that? You almost sound concerned. “ 

          She looks up into his eyes and finds that darkness is pooling in them. "You aren’t looking so good, and I was wondering if-” 

          “I should not be your biggest concern as of this moment, Guardian.” 

          “It’s Kayleigh.” 

          “What?” 

          Kayleigh tries to smile, but the pain turns it into a grimace. “My name. It’s Kayleigh.” 

          Uldren’s brow lowers and he seems to be listening to something that she can’t hear. “What are you hoping to gain from this? Do you want me to like you, Guardian?” The black swirls a little more thickly and Uldren’s expression goes even more slack.  “Trust me, Guardian. This is not a path that I am traveling lightly, and I need you to help me.” 

          “I want to, but I don’t know what you want.” 

          Uldren is surprised. Surprised enough that the black in his eyes recedes. “What?” 

          “I want to help you. If you’re trying to get your sister back.” 

          Uldren’s brow crinkles and he lowers his hood. “And what would you know about it? What have you lost that you would be so desperate to have my sister returned?” 

          “You. The Light lost you. So did we.” 

          His mouth drops open a little and Kayleigh can’t help but smile as the black almost fully disappears. “You lost.... me? I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

          “Uldren, you’re hurting. You miss your sister and you want to fix it. I know what that’s like. If I could bring Cayde back, I would.” 

          Uldren looks into her glowing blue eyes. “Why would you help me willingly? I killed your friend, and I stole a piece of your Traveler.” 

          “I’m a Guardian. That’s my job.” Kayleigh winces, trying to turn onto her side.  

          Uldren carefully helps her to sit up against the wall. Kayleigh is shocked by his gentleness with her. “I’ve always hated Guardians.” 

          “They don’t understand you and never have.”  

          Uldren’s expression clouds and he rises to his full height. “And what would you know about it?” 

          Kayleigh ducks her head as he pulls the Ace of Spades on her. He seems to be considering pulling the trigger, but whatever he’s listening to in his head must deter him. He holsters the Ace, running a hand over his face.  

          “You hear her.” Kayleigh ventures.  

          Uldren’s eyes lock with hers again. “Yes. She has shown me the way to her reutrn.” 

          Kayleigh knows better than to ask what it is. 

          “I need your Light to retrieve her.” 

          Kayleigh nods, eyes fluttering closed. Her breaths come heavy and her shoulders shift with labored exertion. She doesn’t remember passing out.  

          When she comes around, Uldren is helping her drink, his golden eyes cloudy again. She carefully pushes his hands away when she’s had enough.  

          “Thank you.” 

          Uldren’s head tilts. “You are... welcome, I suppose.” 

          Kayleigh smiles. She doesn’t even want to try to tell him lies. All she really wants is to help him now that she’s seen him so conflicted. 

          She can tell she’s baffling him. 

          “We’ll be landing in a few minutes, and you will be coming with me into the temple.” 

          She nods, but having the energy for much else. Uldren puts a hand on the back of her head and helps her drink a little more water.  

          “When she talks to you....” Kayleigh starts, hesitating. “What does she say?” 

          Those darkening eyes survey her and he stays silent for a few moments. “She seems.... eager.” 

          Before Kayleigh can ask anything else, the murky ink floods his eyes and he walks away from her. She stares after him, worried beyond what any logical Guardian might be. She doesn’t like the evidence that Uldren is laying out for her.  _Something_  has taken over him, but she’s convinced that it isn’t his sister. Mara wouldn’t need help to return, and she certainly wouldn’t ask Uldren to shred his soul by combining his Light with Darkness.  

          When they land, Uldren goes off by himself for almost a halfhour. He returns to the ship, the darkness shifting over his complexion much like his Light, but he looks a little less than healthy. If Kayleigh isn’t mistaken, he’s also moving a little slower.  

          She stiffens when the Fanatic ducks into the ship. He looks at her, but Uldren directs his attention to a large box. Uldren takes her in his arms, hesitating briefly at her pained whimper. Without Jake around to heal her, the remaining Light inside of her is struggling to knit her back together. Sadly, Uldren is not wrong. It is replenishing inside her even if it won’t heal her. She can feel it.  

          She lets her head fall against Uldren’s chest, exhausted from blood loss. She can hear his heart thundering in his chest, beating too fast to be normal.  

          “Uldren?” 

          “Yes?” he answers, his tone almost annoyed.  

          “Why are you afraid?” 

          His steps slow. “This might all be a dream. I want my sister back, but I have-” he cuts off, and she’s willing to bet that the Darkness is strangling whatever words might have come next.  

          “Doubts.” Kayleigh finishes, not questioning, but stating. 

          His arms grip her a little tighter, and if she’s not mistaken, it might be a warning.  

          “Do not assume you know anything of me, Guardian.”  

          Kayleigh takes a shallow breath, biting her bottom lip. She’s not quite sure what to think of Uldren. Part of her still thinks that he may be evil, but what she keeps seeing is making that possibility seem less and less likely.  

          Kayleigh doesn’t really pay attention to where they’re going, but she does take notice of when they stop. Her head comes up and she looks around. Uldren puts her down against a wall and she carefully draws on the Light in the room to heal a little more. She likes this place, whatever it is. It’s like the Light is inside the very walls.  

          “What is this place?” 

           Uldren turns to her and she forces herself not to flinch when she sees that his eyes are filled with Darkness. “That is not your concern.” 

          Kayleigh grimaces, pulling on the Light enough to walk. She climbs to her feet, standing a little behind Uldren as he orders the Fanatic to go avenge his fallen friends. The Fanatic gives Kayleigh a pointed growl, but Uldren sends him away before he can do anything.  

          “You haven’t made a friend today.” Uldren hums.  

          “That’s not the kind of friend I’m looking for.” 

          Uldren glances back at her. “No. I don’t suppose it is.” 

          He turns to the purple box, carefully opening it. The crystal glows brightly in his hand and she could almost swear the Light is reaching out to help him. It glows brighter and warmth spreads to her chest. Still, the Darkness in Uldren dims the Light and that fluttery feeling goes away.  

          “What’s she saying?” Kayleigh asks. 

          “That I’m close.” 

          Kayleigh puts a hand on his shoulder and he shrugs her off, turning and glaring at her. She glares right back. “Would your sister ask you to do this?” 

          Uldren looks down at the stone in his hands and she could almost swear that he shakes his head a little before nodding. “I need her back.” 

          Kayleigh grips her side with one hand, walking into the parallel world with Uldren. Any strength she has is sucked form her in only moments, her open wound providing the Darkness easy access. She stumbles, crashing to the ground. Uldren looks back at the sound of her knees scraping on the crumbled cement.  

          He scowls, his face tight and his lips forming a thin line. He drags her to her feet. She leans on him more than she would like, but he doesn’t try to speed her along.  

          “I can’t.” Uldren snaps.  

          Kayleigh looks up at him. She can hear a growling around her in the Darkness, but she would be willing to bet that it's speaking to him with Mara’s voice.  

          “What does she want?” Kayleigh breathes. 

          “I have to open a door.” 

          Kayleigh glances around. “There is no door.” 

          Uldren glares down at her. They break back into the real world and Kayleigh takes a deep breath of relief, stumbling away from Uldren to lean against the wall instead. He doesn’t give her much time to recover, pulling her forwards after only a few seconds.  

          “Uldren.” Kayleigh wheezes. “Please. Just a minute.” 

          Uldren looks at her again, the Darkness pulling back as he does. “If you’re stalling for time-” 

          She shakes her head, coughing and holding her side tighter now. “I can only draw... on so much Light at a time like this.” 

          Uldren lets go of her arm, allowing her a few more moments of rest. He stares at her, inky eyes unnerving. She can feel his gaze on her, even if she wishes that she couldn’t.  

          She squints up at him. “What is it?” 

          “Why are you so willing to help me?” 

          “If Mara is alive, I think we should take that chance.” 

          Uldren’s brow furrows. “You were.... her favorite, among the Guardians.” 

          Kayleigh huffs out a chuckle. “Only because I’m Awoken to begin with.” 

          Uldren shakes his head. “It was more than that. You were....” he sucks in a sharp breath. “...respectful. She never had an encounter with you that didn’t leave her.... more optimistic.” 

          “Mara was deserving of it. She was just trying to protect her people.” 

          Uldren’s features soften a fraction. “I didn’t always see it that way.” 

          Kayleigh only nods, pulling herself upright and continuing down the hall. She doubts strongly that this thing calling out to Uldren through the Darkness is Mara, but if he believes it enough to kidnap her, she wants to see it through. Uldren comes up next to her, ensuring that she doesn’t fall when they enter the next portal.  

          She may as well have for as weak and trembling as she becomes. Uldren slows a little more, bearing nearly all of her weight.  

          “No.” Uldren says suddenly, his tone distressed. “No, something’s wrong!” 

          “What?” Kayleigh gasps out.  

          “I just-” Uldren stops, shaking his head. “She seems...” 

          Kayleigh swallows. “Look, we can talk about it once we’re.... once we’re out of here again. I can’t-” she staggers. “-can’t stay here.” 

          Uldren nods, his nerves written all over his face. His whole body is shaking now and Kayleigh tries really hard not to let it make her nervous, too. He helps her into the next portal and she nearly collapses with relief.  

          “I don’t suppose.... there’s a-” Kayleigh coughs. “-a way around this place?” 

          “No.” 

          “D’you ever get the feeling this was a terrible idea?” 

          Uldren may or may not be stunned by this statement. Kayleigh can’t really tell from where she’s coughing up blood on the floor.  

          “I need to get my armor patched, at least.”  

          Uldren sets to work as she tosses out a few chunks of armor material. It’s all she’s got and they soon find that it’s not enough. Uldren growls to himself, and for a few moments, Kayleigh hears what he must be hearing.  

          “She can absorb this Light, Uldren! All of the power that we could ever need to rule the galaxy! Do something!” 

          Uldren hisses back his response. “I’m thinking, Mara.” 

          Kayleigh winces as she spits a response back at him. The insult hurts more than he would ever admit, but Kayleigh can see it in the sharp downward turn of his mouth and his lowered brows.  

          “Uldren.” Kayleigh manages. “Your cloak.” 

          “Will it work for you?” 

          Kayleigh laughs weakly. “I used to wear Hunter armor all the time. I don’t think yours will be much different.” 

          Uldren unclips his cloak and she wraps it around herself. The thick fabric is heavy on her and frames her shape just enough to cover her wound. It doesn’t resize to fit her like normal armor, so the end of the cloak drags the ground a few inches, but it’ll do. She nods.  

          “Okay.”  

          Uldren leads her steadily through the halls and she draws more light into herself despite knowing that it’ll only disappear into the Darkness once they enter the next room. She needs it. 

          Taken appear inside the parallel world and Uldren notices Kayleigh stiffen. “Do not worry. They will not harm you while you are with me.” 

          Kayleigh looks up at him, his eyes swirling with Darkness. The Taken cower before him, shivering and twitching. Kayleigh holds back a surprised comment, instead choosing to be grateful for the one time in her life the Taken won’t try to kill her.  

          “Is the cloak working?” 

          Kayleigh nods. “It’s fine.” 

          “Good. Because you need to jump now.” 

          “What?” 

          Uldren leaps over a gap, unable to take her with him over the distance. “Jump, Guardian.” 

          A spark of determination flies through Kayleigh and she hurls herself over the gap, only gliding just enough to ensure she makes it. She crashes into Uldren and he holds her up, pulling her out of the world of Darkness.  

          “We’re here.” 

          Kayleigh pants, hands on her knees. “Goody.” 

          She could almost swear that his brows crinkle in confusion again. He pushes the doors to get in, but he finds that they won’t budge. Uldren turns as he hears something and Kayleigh pauses.  

          “What?” 

          “The Fanatic is dead.” 

          “That would be Obsidian and Shiro, and probably Petra, too. If we’re going to do this, we have to get the door open.” 

          Uldren nods, Darkness dripping from his hands and he pushes on the doors again. They groan in protest and Kayleigh throws what little strength she can into it. Uldren keeps her from tumbling over when it breaks and they look to the center of the room.  

          “We made it.” Kayleigh breathes. “Huh.” 

          Uldren grabs her arm as the Darkness swirls around him. “No funny business.” 

          Kayleigh rips her arm free. “Do you really think I would come this far to betray you? I want to know the truth!” 

          Uldren is shocked. The Darkness abates a little and his eyes clear. The voice -that Kayleigh is convinced is not Mara- whispers to him.  

          “You have her loyalty, Uldren. Use it.” 

          He stares straight ahead before glancing back at Kayleigh. “No.” 

          Kayleigh’s eyes widen and she blinks.  

          “We’ll use the crystal to free you, just as originally planned.” 

          Kayleigh approaches the circle with Uldren even though he doesn’t ask her to. He holds the crystal in his hands and Kayleigh can hear fake-Mara cajoling him.  

          “Uldren.” 

          He looks back at her.  

          “As long as you’re sure.” 

          Not-Mara hisses. “You have no  _idea_  how lucky you are to be my chosen.” 

          Uldren looks back up to the pattern on the wall and raises the crystal. “I have to be sure, Kayleigh.” 

          The ink from his eyes, rises to meet the Light, combining and mingling with it. The gate opens and Kayleigh gasps.  

          “Uldren." She warns.  

          “Mara?” he whispers.  

          “Thank you, my dear, pathetic, loving brother.” 

          He startles at the word shoved in the middle as an insult, but he reaches out anyway. Kayleigh thinks he must have closed his eyes, because what appears from the portal is not Mara Sov.  

          “Uldren!” Kayleigh shouts, grabbing his arm and running in the other direction.  

          Her body protests enough to slow them down. The doors slam closed and they jerk to a stop. Uldren stares wide-eyed at the creature. 

          “It wasn’t....” he trails off, letting Kayleigh drag him behind cover. “It wasn’t her. I did it... did it all for Mara, but she’s not-” 

          “Uldren, I get that you’re having a bit of a crisis, but that thing will eat us if we aren’t careful.” 

          Uldren pulls himself from his daze enough to follow her when she jumps into a portal. He feels almost sick with sweat and chills, but his current concerns are more pressing. Kayleigh hits a Taken with her open palm, groaning as she expends what little power she has.  

          “Do you have an extra gun?” 

          Uldren tosses her the long blade holstered at his back.  

          She grumbles about the short range of the weapon. “It’ll have to do.” 

          “I would appreciate it if you didn’t stab me in the back.” he growls.  

          She whirls, though the action is stunted as the pain catches up to her. The Taken thrall leap at her and she lashes out with the blade.  

          “I’ll only do that if you keep acting like I’m about to at any second!” she snaps back.  

          “I don’t trust you.”  

          She puts a sword through the chest of a captain coming up on Uldren’s back. “Well, congratulations. I don’t trust you either, yet, but here we are.” 

          He frowns at her.  

          The area is clear now and Kayleigh rolls her eyes. “I think your sense of humor died a horrible death when you were young.” 

          Uldren helps her to the portal, her brief bout of effort having cost her more than it should have. When they step into the room again, guns are blazing and bullets are flying. Kayleigh ducks down behind a rock, sinking back and letting her head rest against it.  

          She swears quietly, glancing out from behind cover. She hands Uldren his blade back. “Seven thrall coming our way.” 

          Uldren’s expression is grim, but there is no trace of the darkness in him now. Golden eyes glint as he steps out to take care of them. The crazy monster howls with rage, spewing purple fire at Cayde and Shiro. Petra is nowhere to be found.  

          Kayleigh keeps an eye on Uldren, knowing that if Petra is in the room, she might just take a shot at him. She’s not, and her two boys haven’t taken notice of them yet, too busy dealing with Mr. Squinty Eyeball. Uldren is about to get himself shot.  

          She climbs to her feet, moving as quickly as she can. She shoulders into Uldren as a Phalanx’s blast fires. Uldren lets out a surprised shout and Kayleigh takes the shot. She hits the ground, her ears ringing and her vision blurry. She can’t really tell what’s going on, but someone is dragging her now. There's a clatter and Kayleigh spots the Ace of Spades now lying on the ground.

          “Why in the Traveler’s name did you do that?!” Uldren hisses, his hands pressing against her side.  

          Kayleigh murmurs back something unintelligible. Uldren growls back his response, angry about something or another. Kayleigh can’t help but laugh at him.  

          There’s a horrible wailing and Kayleigh grimaces, covering one ear to avoid it. “Wow, my head hurts.” 

          She catches Uldren’s eyes and he looks like he’s panicking. “You’re bleeding. A lot.” 

          “S’okay.” 

          He scoffs, hands still steadily working on whatever he’s doing. “I have a hard time believing that.” 

          The noise quiets down and Kayleigh swallows. “I made my choice, Uldren.” she coughs, blood speckling against Uldren’s face.  

          He flinches back before frowning at her even harder. “You jumped in front of a shield blast when you were half-dead to begin with.” 

          Kayleigh shrugs, groaning. “It’s my life. Who I choose to save is my choice.” 

          “Kayleigh!” someone calls.  

          “Mmm.” Kayleigh grips Uldren’s arm as her body angrily lets her know it hates her right now. “You got a white flag to wave or somethin’?” 

          “I will  _not_  surrender.” Uldren hisses.  

          “Kayleigh, where are ya’, kid?!” 

          “I never said you would.” Kayleigh snaps. “So help me, if you don’t wave or something right now, I will crawl out there myself and bleed out on the floor.” 

          Uldren growls at her before calling out. “We’re over here.” 

          Kayleigh's head lolls and Uldren catches her as she slumps, tilting her head back and wiping blood from her forehead.  

          Petra appears out of nowhere, dragging Uldren back and tossing him to the ground. “Get back!” 

          Shiro and Petra hold guns on him while Cayde checks her out. “Are you okay?” 

          Kayleigh chuckles. “I’m covered in blood and grime, just like usual. I’m just peachy.” 

          Petra hisses. “I should kill you now!” 

          Kayleigh shakes her head. “Stop.” she croaks the word a second time in an attempt to stay Petra’s hand. 

          Petra backs up a couple steps, but she doesn’t lower her weapon. Uldren stays down, watching all of them closely.  

          “What happened, Kayleigh? Is he evil? What’s the plan?”  

          Kayleigh shakes her head. “Not evil. Mislead.” 

          Cayde nods. “Petra, stand down. Kayleigh says he’s okay.” 

          “Okay?! You have no idea what he’s done! Who are you to tell me-” 

          Kayleigh tosses a rock at her. “I said, stop!” 

          Petra wavers. “Why? He killed Cayde.” 

          Kayleigh glances over at Cayde. He watches her carefully before she shrugs. “Your decision.” 

          He nods once, pushing Petra’s gun down. “Actually....” he tugs the release for his helmet, air hissing as the pressure levels out. He pulls it from his head and Petra wheels on him, pointing her gun at him.  

          “What is going on here?!” 

          “I’m not dead, PV!” he directs Kayleigh’s hands to the controls for his voice box and she fiddles with them for a minute. He stands, spreading his arms. “If my face isn’t proof enough, then maybe my voice will be.” 

          Her gun clatters to the ground.  

          Kayleigh makes a pleased noise as Jake appears. He immediately heals her and she holds him close to her chest. “Thanks, J.” 

          “Anytime. Don’t you ever do that again.” 

          Kayleigh nods. 

          Shrio gives her a hand up and she walks over to Uldren. “You good?” 

          He glances at the others before taking the hand she offers. “I suppose so.” 

          Petra retrieves her gun, pointing it at Uldren’s chest again. “He still deserves it.” 

          Uldren opens his mouth to respond, but Kayleigh steps in front of him. “If you want to shoot him, you’ll have to shoot me first.” 

          Petra’s eyes flash. “You can come back. He can’t.” 

          “Then I will die as many times as it takes to get my point across, Petra! Leave him alone!” 

          Cayde notes to utter surprise on Uldren’s face with a quiet smile of his own. He isn’t fond of the prince in the least, but if Kayleigh feels he’s earned it, he won’t stop her. Besides, she looks like she’s covered in the blood of her enemies and she’s wearing Uldren’s cloak. If that’s not a sure sign that he was protecting her and not killing her, then he isn’t quite sure what is. He shrugs to himself, picking up the Ace from where Uldren discarded it on the ground. If Uldren is willing to try to put up with her attitude, this might actually end fairly well.

         Petra backs down begrudgingly. Kayleigh pulls him a short distance away and he limps beside her. She always forgets that the Reef Awoken don’t quite heal the way they do. No Ghosts to speak of, really. 

          “We’ll find her, Uldren.” 

          Uldren’s eyes narrow. “You think she might be alive?” 

          “Petra thinks she’s subtle, but she didn’t cover her tracks too well with her last transmissions. She was searching for the new location of something called the ‘Oracle’.” 

           Uldren glances back at the group as they wait on Kayleigh. “The Oracle.”  

          “Can it find her, or something?” 

          “She communicates with it. If she’s alive, she can answer from anywhere in the universe.” 

          Kayleigh smiles. “That’s worth a shot, huh?” 

          He nods slowly. “You’re still helping me....” 

          “Perceptive, aren’t you?” she grins, turning and heading back to the two Hunters waiting for her. “Hey.” 

          Cayde wraps her up in a hug, lifting her off her feet. “Don’t do that again, Kayleigh. Ya’ had me pretty worried.” 

          “Sorry.” 

          “It wasn’t exactly your fault.” Shiro huffs, casting a glance towards Uldren.  

          Kayleigh waves a finger in his face. “You don’t get to blame him for this. If  _I_ don’t blame him, then there is no reason you should either. The Creepy Eyeball convinced him that it was his sister.” She lets Cayde go to hug Shiro. “He missed his sister. It’s not his fault someone used him.” 

          Cayde nods. “Mara’s been known to communicate ‘cross worlds anyway, so it isn’t exactly a shock that he’d believe it.” 

          “ _Exactly_.” Kayleigh nods. “Which is why we’re going to help him.” 

          Cayde nods. “Hey, this has probably been your plan from the beginning, and if I screw it up now, you might kill me for real, soo....” 

          Kayleigh taps his horn. “You are just so smart.” 

          “And pretty. Don’t forget pretty.” 

          She laughs, hugging him again. “And pretty. You two should go back to the Tower to inform everyone of your... aliveness.” 

          Cayde chuckles. “All right. You’re the boss.” 

          “You know it. Take Petra with you. I don’t need her giving me murder glare for the rest of the day.” 

          Cayde salutes, the action sloppy as he dips into a bow. “Of course, your majesty.” 

          She shoves at him. “Get out of here.” 

          He walks over to Uldren and he sticks his hand out. "Thanks. For getting Kayleigh out alive."

          Uldren nods cautiously. 

          Cayde makes a noise. "This is incredibly awkward and I'm just gonna go now."

          He smiles, pressing a quick friendly kiss to the side of Kayleigh's head before transmatting away with Shiro and Petra. Kayleigh turns back to Uldren. 

          “So.” 

          He shifts, his mouth forming a thin line.  

          Kayleigh walks over to him, leading him back down the stairs. “Come on, Uldren. It’s time to start another adventure.” 

          “You seem so certain.” he says, unconvinced.  

          “I, for one, like to be positive. You never know until you try.” 

          Uldren sighs. “In case you haven’t noticed, my presence doesn’t garner much positivity.” 

          Kayleigh smirks. “You didn’t exactly make much effort to appear friendly.” 

          “They didn’t respect me.” 

          “You didn’t earn it.” 

          Uldren lets out the driest chuckle of all dry chuckles. “I’m a prince.” 

          Kayleigh sighs. “And that’s why people don’t like you.” 

          “That’s not-” 

          She points a finger at him. “Don’t you argue with me. We put up with you for a couple years on the Reef. This is one thing you can trust me on.” 

          Uldren hums. “If nothing else, you have proven that much.” 

          “What, that I can put up with you? Done and done.” 

          “No.” 

          “Then what?” 

          He looks down at her, his golden eyes shining. His expression is lighter now, the burden on Darkness gone. “That I can trust you.” 

          Kayleigh grins wide. “Now that, Uldren, is the most solid bet you will ever make.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. Kayleigh is friendly, and could probably make friends with a snapping turtle if she tried. Oh, wait, there's no difference. :)


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep moop. I have returned. I just get such warm fuzzies from the family stuff. :)

          Kayleigh doesn’t like Uldren’s limp. He refuses to acknowledge it every time she asks about how he’s doing. She’d have more luck asking a clam to open up. 

          “Are you sure you don’t need-” 

          “I’m fine!” he spits.  

          Kayleigh glances back to make sure they aren’t being followed, but instead her eyes catch on the blood trail Uldren is leaving behind.  

          She tugs his arm. “Uldren, stop. You’re bleeding.” 

          He jerks away from her. “Why do you care?!” 

          “Because you’re an idiot who’s about to bleed out! I didn’t come with you so you could die, Uldren!” 

          His breath hitches in his chest and he staggers. Finally. Maybe she’ll be able to talk some sense into him. She helps him into a sitting position. He bares his teeth as he grimaces, half growling at her and half himself.  

          Kayleigh tugs back the shredded armor on his right thigh. “Why didn’t you say something? This gash could get infected.” 

          Uldren winces and he shakes his head. “It’s not like it matters now, does it?” 

          Kayleigh scowls, flicking at his knee. “You aren’t dying.” 

          He laughs sourly. “What’s the point of saving me? I don’t have anything to live for.” 

          “You don’t have to be such a ray of sunshine about it. There’s nothing wrong with hoping.” 

          Kayleigh asks Jake for her armor materials and she pulls a strap around Uldren’s leg as tight as she can. Which is pretty tight, if his pained shout is anything to go by. 

          “Jake, could you stop the bleeding at least?” 

          “I can try.” 

          Uldren rests against a stone pillar, its chill seeping into his bones. Kayleigh offers him his cloak back, but he rejects it. As warm as his skin feels, she’s certain that the stone feels better anyway.  

          “The wound is still there, and if he isn’t careful, it’ll break open again, but it’s fixed. For now. If I could do more, I would, but you aren’t my Guardian. And... you don’t have a Ghost to share Light with.” he rotates his spines. “It’ll do for now.” 

          “Good.” Kayleigh huffs, wiping her bloodied hands on her robes. “We’ll probably have to fight our way to the oracle.” 

          “That’s true enough.” Uldren grumbles.  

          Kayleigh offers him a hand up and he takes it, albeit a little hesitantly. She puts a cautious hand on his shoulder. “You said you could trust me, Uldren. Why aren’t you?” 

          Uldren scoffs. “Do you know how  _long_ I’ve been alone, Guardian? Trust is not something I’m used to.” 

          “You aren’t making it easy, that’s for sure.” 

          He glares at her, but she gets him walking. She takes stock of her weapons, Wash dropping her favorite hand cannon into her hands. She rolls the odd clip of the Sunshot and slides it into its place at her side. Her sword appears on her back and Uldren raises a brow. 

          “Odd choice for the one who complained when I handed her a sword.” 

          “Your sword is short.” she pulls hers over her head. “This actually has a nice reach.” 

          Uldren takes it from her when it’s offered and he frowns at it. “How do you walk with this on your back?” 

          Kayleigh chuckles. “I can’t tell you that. Trade secret.” 

          Uldren lightly swings it, humming. “It’s a bit overly light, don’t you think?” 

          Kayleigh carefully takes it back and slides it over her back again. “Not if I’m running with it all day. Which I do. A lot.” 

          “How much training did it take?” 

          Kayleigh chuckles. “A lot. I trained with Ikora.” 

          Uldren hums. “Respectable. For an arrogant Vanguard.” 

          Kayleigh lightly smacks his shoulder and Uldren’s head whips towards her. She’s almost afraid that she slapped a badger for a few seconds before he calms, realizing that she didn’t mean anything by it. 

          “I’m letting that slide because you don’t really know them. I mean, Zavala, yeah. Sometmes I want to hit him so hard his soul pops out, but he’s... okay. Ikora is really nice, and she’s generally supportive. And Cayde?” Kayleigh chuckles. “Cayde is the best friend you couldn’t ever dream of. You manage to make a friend of Cayde and he'll stay by you forever.” 

          “I doubt he supports your attempt at... whatever you’re trying to do.” 

          They get to the outside of the Watchtower just as Kayleigh might have answered. The sea stacks are their only way across to get to the temple. Which requires jumping.  

          Kayleigh looks at Uldren and then down to his leg. Uldren only nods. “If you’re so intent on this, then let’s go.” 

          Kayleigh waits for him on every rock, making sure that he gets across the gaps. He lands in a crouch on the next one, bad leg buckling and forcing him to his knees. Kayleigh helps him up and then glides to the next platform. She barely makes it to the edge. 

          It’s a rather long distance to jump. Kayleigh rubs her forehead. This’ll go well. And it’s too far to safely blink across. 

          “It’s too far.” 

          Kayleigh takes a moment to think, ignoring Uldren’s less than positive attitude. Before she gets a chance to contemplate, Uldren launches himself over the gap, coming up short. His blade jams into the rock face and his feet scrabble for purchase. He climbs a little, his right leg hanging uselessly. Kayleigh reaches down to grab him, fingers stretching as far as they can. Uldren catches a foothold and his hand clasps with hers.  

          “That’s a Hunter move if I’ve ever seen one.” Kayleigh huffs, pulling hard to get him up onto the rock with her.  

          “Hmm.” 

          Kayleigh makes sure that he’s able to continue before going to the next rock. Uldren stays sitting for a few moments and she can almost guarantee that he’s never had someone try to take care of him who didn’t want something. She smiles, allowing him to have his existential crisis before he continues his journey to the temple. It takes a solid few minutes, but Kayleigh is willing to wait.  

          When he’s ready, he follows her. She notes that he watches her every move, but that doesn’t stop her from making them. Every weapons check is catalogued by Uldren’s watchful eyes. Her careful hands constantly ensuring his safety don’t slip by unnoticed. She can tell that it’s killing him to not know why she’s doing it. 

          They’re only a few jumps from solid ground when Uldren slips. Kayleigh has already climbed to the highest point of the stack, only realizing that he’s fallen when his shout reaches her. 

          Kayleigh isn’t having it. He won' t fall.  

          His arms are the only thing keeping him on the ledge, no rock wall for his feet to push against. The rock must have broken out from underneath him. His expression is glazed with pain and Kayleigh maneuvers down to him 

          “Just hold on!” 

          Uldren doesn’t respond, only making a distressed noise in his throat as he slips further down. Kayleigh crawls cautiously onto the ledge and covers his hands with hers, gripping his wrists. His eyes meet hers and she notes the panic there. His eyes widen and he whispers his sister’s name. Uldren’s face scrunches in pain and he recognizes her the next time he opens his eyes.  

          Kayleigh pulls him up and she spots a hole in his shirt. The edge of the rocks scraped him up pretty badly on the way down. She pulls him back from the edge and into her arms. Uldren’s breaths are faltering and stunted. 

          “You’re fine.” Kayleigh soothes.  

          “I-” Uldren chokes before continuing. “I need Mara.” 

          “Just a little farther. Promise.” 

          His response is vehement denial. She’s torn between continuing to comfort him and slapping him for not believing her. She doubts he would take the slap very well right now. Uldren calms after a minute and practically jumps away from her.  

          “Don’t touch me!” Uldren hisses.  

          Kayleigh scowls. “Don’t be such a moody teenager. You could at least be grateful.” 

          “I could be, but then you might think you have a chance at making nice.” Uldren scoffs.  

          “That’s not what I’m doing.” 

          Uldren’s brow furrows, his anger kindled. “Then what  _are_  you doing?” 

          “Helping.” Kayleigh answers, stabbing a finger at his shoulder. “Just like I’ve been doing since you stabbed me in the back!” 

          Uldren flinches.  

          Kayleigh sighs. “Look, I don’t hold that against you. I really don’t. My problem here is that every time I try to help, you nearly bite my head off.” 

          “I told you-” 

          Kayleigh sets him back down and starts doctoring the scrapes on his stomach. “I know exactly what you told me, Uldren. What I’m looking for here is at least a little effort in the trust department, because this-” She gestures to his frowny face and hard set of his jaw. “-this is not friendly. I won’t hurt you if you don’t attack me first, and I certainly won’t leave you to die even if you ask me to.” Uldren grimaces as she gets a little rough with her doctoring. “Sorry. I mean, I’ll help you with this even if you drag your feet.” 

          Uldren stays silent when she pulls him up.  

          “Just a couple jumps to go and we’ll be in the clear. Come on.” 

          Uldren grits his teeth before nodding. Kayleigh smiles and climbs back up to the high part of the sea stack. Uldren takes his time, carefully avoiding using his right leg. This one is a lot taller than the others and his brow is beaded with sweat by the time he reaches the top. They rest for a bit and Uldren pants.  

          “See, Uldren? All good things take work.” 

          His eyebrows knit as Kayleigh’s grin. “What part of this is good?” 

          “You haven’t fallen to your death yet. That’s always a plus. Been there and tried that. Let me tell you, it’s a lot less fun the fifth time.” 

          Kayleigh catches the subtle uptick of his lips before it disappears.  _Would you look at that. The ogre can smile._  

          They make it to solid ground without any other issues.  

          “Now, we go to our deaths inside the temple. Truly, this is quite the accomplishment.” 

          Kayleigh sighs. “Could you be more depressing?” 

          Uldren shrugs.  

          Her momentary humor is smothered by the Taken appearing out of nowhere. Uldren shakes his head and Kayleigh would guess that it means something isn’t right.  

          “Can you control them?” 

          “No.” 

          So  _that’s_  what the head shake was for. 

          There’s a shriek as the pair are spotted and Kayleigh pushes Uldren to move. “Run!” 

          Uldren tries to argue, but she’s already gotten him halfway up a flight of stairs. She gets him holed up near a glowing rock, weapon in hand.  

          “Stab anything that’s not me.” She pauses, glancing around. “Just...” 

          “Go.” 

          She nods, tugging her sword over her head and diving straight into the battle. Wizards scream and their thrall scrape at her sides, but she will not be cowed by the shadows. It’s all a flurry of motion to her, blood flying and steps pounding. Still, every heartbeat in her chest lasts for a decade. The sweat that travels down her face drops to the ground and vibrates the air surrounding it. Stones around her feet lift from the ground in her fury as she launches herself at a Taken knight. His head slices from his shoulders in one swipe, Kayleigh twisting midair to meet him.  

          She pants when the fight is over, blood rushing in her ears and squelching under her boots. She turns, feeling eyes on her. Uldren is staring at her from the top of the steps. His golden gaze takes in the massacre around her before he simply nods.  

          “The oracle is this way. Can you feel it?” 

          The air around her shivers with energy and she closes her eyes, swallowing. She walks up the steps towards him, sheathing her sword across her back. She’s covered in blood, but there isn’t a mark on her.  

          “The Taken disappear into the void when they die.” 

          Kayleigh raises her eyes to meet his completely fearless. “Even the Taken bleed.” 

          They reach the oracle and Uldren stares at it, trepidation written across his tense features. He steps up to the dial, placing careful hands on it as if it may break under the slightest touch.  

          “I’m looking for Mara.” He murmurs to it. 

          It rumbles, but doesn’t move, vibrating lowly under his palms.  

          Kayleigh joins him. “What’s it saying?” 

          “It needs an offering.” 

          Kayleigh disappears for only a few minutes, but Uldren can hear the wailing of dying Taken from where he is. Whatever training she received, it’s effective.  

          She hands him the small offering. “Here.” she stares up into his eyes which are searching hers for strength. “Find her.” 

          Uldren gives the offering and the oracle glows. The rings start to shift and spin slowly and Uldren looks to the center sphere. The barest trace of fear lines his face. 

          “Mara?” 

          There’s silence on the first calling, but Kayleigh can feel a presence stirring on the edge of her mind. “Try again.” 

          “Mara, can you hear me? It’s Uldren.” 

          “Uldren Sov.” The queen’s voice answers. “You live, brother?” 

          “It’s me.” 

          “Are you all right? I felt something stir inside the Watchtower.” 

          Uldren looks down at his hands on the dial. “Something… got loose.” 

          “What do you mean, ‘ _loose’_?” Mara asks, her tone cautious with a hint of warning.  

          “My queen, it wasn’t his fault.” Kayleigh interjects. 

          “Uldren, who is that with you?” 

          “A Guardian, Mara. She helped me find you.” 

          “She?” 

          “Kayleigh.” 

          “You brought a Guardian into the Watchtower?” 

          Uldren is quiet a moment before confirming. 

          “While I do not  _like_  this particular development, I dare say that you brought the one Guardian who I might actually allow inside.” 

          Kayleigh grins. “Thank you, my queen.” 

          “Mara, where are you?” Uldren says quietly. 

          Mara is quiet a moment. “What is this turmoil I sense inside of you, brother?” 

          Uldren holds his tongue and Kayleigh taps him. “This would be a good time to practice a little of that trust thing I was talking about.” 

          He clenches his jaw, nodding. “The Voice of Riven escaped. He… enticed me with your voice and I freed him.” 

          “And where is he now?” 

          “Dead. Kayleigh and two others helped to defeat him.” 

          Mara is quiet again.  

          “Mara, I-“ 

          “Uldren.” Mara says softly. “My little brother.” 

          Uldren’s mouth lifts and Kayleigh covertly smiles. 

          “There was a time when you might have lied to me about something like this. Whether to a Guardian’s detriment, or to your own honor. But this time, I feel you are being honest with me.” 

          “It was not my… shining moment, sister.” 

          Her laugh is light. “There is a shocking amount of humility in that statement, Uldren.” 

          Kayleigh snickers, nudging Uldren’s arm. He shies for a brief moment, leaning away from her. She doesn’t take offense to it, knowing that he is unused to any contact. He stares at her, brow lowering again. 

          “Guardian?” the queen starts.

          “Yes, milady?” 

          “Feel free to explore the Watchtower. I’m sure Uldren can provide you with a tour.” 

          “Sister-“ 

          “Surely she has earned that much?” 

          Uldren glances down at Kayleigh’s blue eyes. “Yes, I suppose she has. Though, I believe she’s earned more than that.” 

          “Why, Uldren.” Mara chuckles. “That sounds suspiciously like praise. For a Guardian.” 

          “What? I-“ 

          “Uldren, dear brother, there is no need to be defensive. I was merely observing.” Her voice is appeasing, but it also sounds like she’s wearing a grin like a cat who just caught the canary. 

          “Your humor knows no bounds.” Uldren says dryly. 

          Kayleigh chews on her lip to keep from laughing. This is the most bland teasing that she has ever heard and it’s making her want to curl up and die inside. Cayde is at least nice enough to be obvious in his teasing, but this? This is outrageously discreet. 

          There’s a pause and Uldren tilts his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “Will I see you soon, Mara? I-” 

          Kayleigh urges him on. “Go ahead.” 

          “I-” He stops again, shaking his head.  

          “Brother?” 

          He grits his teeth and takes in a sharp breath. “I love you, Mara.” 

          The oracle stays completely silent for nearly a full minute. Uldren looks down at his hand, still glowing on the dial.  

          “ _I’m sorry._ ” 

          Mara’s breath catches. “Uldren. I don’t know what happened to you, but you... you keep surprising me.” 

          “It’s been a long few months.” he says softly.  

          Kayleigh nods. “He’s in rough shape, too. He could use some of your healing.” 

          “I had not planned to return to the Watchtower, but... I will have to make an exception, in this case.” 

          Kayleigh bounces a little.  

          “I will not be able to stay long, Uldren, but I promise to stay as long as I can.” 

          “Yes, my queen.” Uldren murmurs. 

          “Goodbye, brother. I will see you soon.” 

          Uldren acknowledges her before removing his hand from the dial. He turns to Kayleigh, a smile on his face. A real one. “You were right.” 

          Kayleigh shrugs. “What did I say about positivity?” 

          “I was ignoring you.” 

          Kayleigh gasps. “Ow. That’s really rude.” 

          Uldren scowls. “Rude is disrespecting a prince.” 

          Kayleigh grins, getting down on her knees and bowing. “I’m so sorry, your majesty. Please, forgive me.” 

          “Now you’re only mocking me. And you Guardians wonder why I don’t like you.” 

          She gets up, putting a hand on Uldren’s arm. “Uldren, you were always so serious. They were just trying to get you to smile, or break character, or  _something_  other than stand there and stare at them.” 

          Uldren scoffs. “I’m certain that’s what it was about.” 

          Kayleigh narrows her eyes at him. ”Are you doubting me?” 

          Uldren raises a quizzical brow, drawing on his monotonous voice to irritate her. “I wouldn’t dare.” 

          She sticks her tongue out at him and he stops breathing for a second. She is worried instead of joking almost immediately. “Are you okay?” 

          “I’m fine.” 

          “Last time you said that, you were bleeding all over the floor.” 

          “Beside the point.” 

          “So, what was it?” 

          “You have blood... on your tongue.” 

          Kayleigh’s eyes widen and she wipes her mouth. “That is officially the most disgusting thing ever. Taken aren’t exactly sanitary. I don’t know how I didn’t notice the taste! By the Traveler!” 

          Kayleigh is in the middle of scrubbing her tongue with a steel sponge when Uldren starts to laugh. Kayleigh’s mouth snaps shut at the soft sound, her teeth clicking together. The smile that joins his laugh is tentative, but there, as if he’s not used to smiling at all.  

          “You can laugh?” 

          The question puts a stop to it and Kayleigh could almost cry at her own stupidity. Uldren is simply watching her now.  

          “I’m telling your sister when she gets here.” 

          There’s a woosh of an incoming ship and Kayleigh makes a break for the door. Uldren orders her to stop, unable to chase her in any timely manner in his state. Kayleigh only laughs, crowing about her victories over the great Prince Uldren. Kayleigh takes the long way around and he knows it. He quickly makes his way through a shortcut and drags Kayleigh behind a rock just as Mara drops in. He claps a hand over her mouth. 

          “You be very, very quiet, and I might not have to kill you.” 

          It turns out, Kayleigh bites.  

          Uldren yelps, letting her go and she escapes. Mara stands by with wide eyes as Kayleigh hides behind her. Uldren glares at her from where she’s peeking over Mara’a left shoulder.  

          “I apologize, my queen. I come with urgent news, but Uldren does not wish me to divulge it.” 

          Mara looks extremely confused, having noted that Kayleigh is wearing her brother's cloak. “And this news is....?” 

          “I caught your brother laughing.” 

          Her brows raise. “Really?” 

          Uldren’s glare could rip a hole in a tombship. “I have no idea what she’s talking about.” 

          Mara looks between the two before sharing a private look with her brother. He takes a step forwards, but finds himself unable to close the gap. Mara tilts her head, not understanding what could possibly be holding him back. 

          Kayleigh reminds her about the Voice of Riven as a quiet murmur, not wanting Uldren to hear. 

          Mara approaches Uldren and opens her arms to him. He looks reasonably wary, since the last time didn’t end so well, but Mara does the work for him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and he leans down to grant her easy access. It takes Uldren a few moments to reciprocate. Kayleigh wanders off to give the two a few moments alone, but it’s hard to miss the quiet sobs coming from Uldren’s mouth. She runs away faster.  

          She returns to the oracle, sitting on the first stone big enough to hold her. The oracle responds, rotating around with her inside. Kayleigh meditates on the rock for what feels like hours. It probably is, Mara staying for longer than she intended.  

          Kayleigh feels the oracle humming a song to her and she allows solar energy to shift and dance with it. It warms the room, orange light shifting across the walls.  

          “You know it’s rude to lurk in doorways, Uldren.”  

          Uldren steps closer and Kayleigh lets her power fade so he doesn’t get burnt. She opens her eyes, spotting him standing outside the oracle. She climbs out and the oracle stops spinning. Uldren presses his hand to the dial.  

          “She likes you. Maybe next time she won’t even ask you for an offering.” 

          “Does she do that a lot?” 

          “What?” 

          Kayleigh smiles cryptically. “Make exceptions.” 

          Uldren hums. “No.” For some reason he’s refusing to look at her. “Thank you. For helping me find Mara.” 

          “You didn’t deserve to be locked up when you told Petra about Mara. It wasn’t fair of her.” 

          Uldren stares at her, golden eyes ever watchful. “So, she told you what she did?” 

          “I honestly doubt she even feels guilty now that she knows Cayde is alive. Petra, loyal as she is, plays pretty fast a loose with morals.” 

          Aaand the creepy, staring Uldren who won’t talk to her is back. He just watches now. His mind is hundreds of miles away now.

          “So, what did your sister say?” 

          Uldren wipes at his face. “Let you and your lot of Guardians in.” 

          “Into?” 

          “The Watchtower, of course.” 

          Kayleigh rolls her eyes. “You two were out there  _forever_. That can’t be all you talked about.” 

          His glare silences her and she bobs her head in acknowledgement, letting him know that she won’t pry if he doesn’t want her to. He certainly seems to appreciate it.  

          He gives her the tour, as promised. He’s stiff and cordial for most of it, definitely more like the Uldren she’s used to. Still, she’s not about to forget him laughing anytime soon. She managed to get the ogre to smile, and she’s not about to lose that kind of work. Besides, she has a feeling that if Uldren would at least try to act like a reasonable being, then maybe he might actually get along with someone. 

          “Maybe I’m not interested in getting along.” 

          Kayleigh always forgets that the Awoken tend to probe lightly over minds when they’re nervous, so Uldren’s out of the blue response startles her. 

          “Whatever you say, Uldren.” Kayleigh muses, definitely making sure her thoughts are in a bit more private area of her mind. Still, on the surface where Uldren’s presence is still drifting around, she can feel Mara’s presence as well. She’s keeping an eye on him. It makes Kayleigh want to fly back to the Tower to hang out with her adopted brothers. Well, more like 'bothers', but the difference eludes her.  

          Kayleigh leaves Uldren near the oracle again, promising to be back later. She’s going to go see what kind of chaos Cayde has brought to the Tower, and she isn’t about to miss whatever kind of shenanigans he has in store for Zavala. After Zavala’s outburst over Cayde’s death, Cayde has all the teasing material that he’ll need for months.  

          It’s sure to be a long and interesting week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys are enjoying this! I'll be back soon with the next chapter. Please feel free to let me know what you thought. :)


	9. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!

          Cayde doesn’t really know why he’s so nervous about returning to the Tower. Mostly, he thinks it’s because of the Vanguard. Because of those spectacular nerves making him all jittery, he’s going to transmat in near Ikora.  

          Petra smiles at him, but he can tell she’s still angry. She can hold a pretty mean grudge if she feels like it, and that’s making Cayde a little wary as well.  

          With her gaze watching him, Cayde doesn’t feel that the ship is flying fast enough. Still, they manage to drop down within two hours. Barely.  

          Cayde looks to Wash with a nervous glance and the small Ghost encourages him. “She’ll want this, Cayde. I can promise you that much.” 

          Ikora is facing out towards the horizon, leaning rather uncharacteristically on the wooden railing by her post. He walks up behind her without so much as a sound.  

          “If you’ve come to give your condolences, I’m afraid I’ve had my fair share.”  

          Cayde chuckles and she stiffens. "Actually, I was coming to apologize, but if you want me to go-” 

          She whirls, staring up at him with wide eyes. He stands frozen for a moment before she hugs him. “ _You’re alive.”_  

          “We cut it pretty close, but yeah.” Cayde hugs her back. “Ikora, don’t tell me you’re cryin’.” 

          “ _I thought you were dead_.” Ikora lets him go, composing herself in only a few moments. She actually glares at him instead, which is more along the lines of what he’d expected. “Why would you lie?” 

          “Well, in order to think he’d scattered the Guardians, we needed Uldren to believe I was dead. I don’t think he counted on Kayleigh’s determination. Honestly, I think they might be friends now. I’m not quite sure how that went down....” 

          Ikora opens her mouth in the start of a question, but she can’t manage to ask anything at first. “Kayleigh and.... Uldren? We are talking about Uldren Sov? I didn’t imagine that?” 

          “Yeah, I guess.” Cayde rubs his neck, glancing back at Shiro and Petra. They’re waiting for him over by the stairs now. “I don’t know what she did, or what even happened, but when we found them, he was protecting her.” 

          “Was she hurt?” 

          Cayde nods. “Bleedin’ pretty badly, and honestly, it was a good thing we had her Ghost with us.” 

          “Why wasn’t it with her?” 

          Cayde chuckles. “Well, actually, he kinda kidnapped her, to begin with and I took a bullet for her Ghost when Uldren tried to shoot it.... Yeah, I um, still don’t really know how they’re friends now. Maybe ‘friends’ isn’t the right word.” 

          “It is a rather strange development, but this is from the Guardian with a pet badger out there somewhere.” 

          “I know it. Good ol’ Jeff. That thing tried to eat me.” 

          Ikora laughs and Cayde joins her. 

          “You know, I honestly thought she would stop bringing home animals once she got past that moody two-hundred-year mark.” 

          “So did I, but I can’t complain too much. She managed to convince Shiro this place wasn’t so bad. That and she lets me know when Devrim wants to have tea.” 

          Cayde smiles at her. “How is he, anyways?” 

          “He’s been looking after Hawthorne, but she flew in this morning. I don’t know where she went, but I would guess she’s in your room.” 

          Cayde nods, turning. “Well, I’m gonna... got tell Zavala. Thanks for... for everything, Ikora.” 

          “That sounds oddly final, Cayde.” 

          “I have a feelin’ Zavala’s gonna chuck me over the railing when he finds out, sooo... yeah.” 

          Ikora laughs at him, gesturing him onwards. “Be delicate, if you can. He’s more upset than he lets on.” 

          “Will do.”  

          He trudges up the stairs, passing Guardians on the way by. He can sense them doing double and triple-takes when they see him and they start to follow him. By the time they reach Zavala, he’s got a throng of whispering and giggling Guardians behind him.  

          Zavala turns, ready to address him as he would any other Guardian. “What can I help y-” He freezes, spotting Cayde amidst the group. “Cayde?” 

          Cayde makes a noise before nodding, unsure of how Zavala will actually react. Zavala approaches him, drawing his shoulders up as broad as he can, his expression thunderous. The Guardians around him draw closer, but Cayde waves them off. Zavala towers over him. It’s no secret that Ikora is the shortest of the three of them, but even Zavala makes Cayde seem tiny.  

          Cayde cringes back. “Look, buddy, I-” 

          Zavala grabs onto him and Cayde stills completely. Zavala hugs him so tightly that he’s afraid his metal frame will crush in the titan’s grip.  

          Cayde isn’t exactly sure what to do, so he just stays frozen where he is. Zavala finally backs off when Cayde coughs, the length of this hug getting a bit too awkward for his tastes.  

          Zavala returns to glaring and drags Cayde to the edge of the Tower. “O-okay, Zavala. Old buddy, pal, come on, let’s think about this for a minute!” Cayde drags his feet, struggling against him. “Zavala, I gotta warn you, it’ll take Wash like an hour to revive me, so please don’t!”  

          Cayde is almost over the edge when someone transmats in. They grab onto Zavala’s hands, hauling Cayde back over the edge and onto safe ground. He catches a glimpse of fiery red hair and realizes that Kayleigh has come to his rescue. She forces him behind her and she smiles at Zavala.  

          “Now, now, Zavala. That’s no way to treat the Hunter Vanguard.” Cayde picks her up from behind and she yells at him. “Cayde! Put me down!” 

          “Oh, but I’m just so happy that Uldren didn’t stab you again!” 

          She squirms until Cayde puts her down and she turns, her excitement clearly evident. “We found her, Cayde! Mara is alive!” 

          “That's great! And thank you, so much, for the save.”  

          She hugs him and Cayde puts her out at arm’s length. “I know. You’re welcome.” Cayde lets her go and she grins. “She and Uldren had a realllly long talk, and she told him to let us into the Watchtower. Cayde, I gotta tell you! That place is amazing!” 

          A throat clears and Kayleigh decompresses, huffing and turning to face Zavala. “You, sir, are a mood killer.” 

          “I am simply wondering what is going on that has you so.... ecstatic.” 

          Cayde wraps an arm around Kayleigh and messes her hair up. “Well, Kayleigh and her new bestie, Uldren Sov, found the Awoken Queen somehow, and now she’s letting us into her super-secret hideout. What’s not to be excited about?” 

          She pushes Cayde away, a warning in her expression. She takes careful moments to fix her hair, but it’s a lost cause.  

          The part about Uldren is lost on the whole crowd. Zavala raises a brow.  

          “Kayleigh’s  _bestie_?” Zavala tilts his head, the word coming out of his mouth slowly.  

          Cayde snickers at how funny it sounds coming from him.  

          “Cayde, didn’t Uldren shoot you?” Zavala asks. 

          “Twice, yeah. Why?” 

          “You aren’t skeptical about his turnaround?” 

          Cayde chuckles. “If it were anyone but Kayleigh makin’ friends, I might be. I’m not saying he’s friendly, but I’m saying that Kayleigh can at least talk to him.” 

          “Also, there’s this oracle rock thingy, and Mara can communicate through it. It’s really cool.” 

          “Is it shiny?” Cayde twitches. “Please, tell me it’s shiny!” 

          She nods. “It’s got these spinny rings and I got to sit on one!” 

          Cayde makes a noise, smiling wide. “I have gotta see this oracle spinny thing, but I’ve got one more thing to do before we go.” He looks off in the direction of his quarters, ignoring Zavala’s ‘I’m-about-to-interrupt' face.  

          Kayleigh nods. “I’ll be right here.” 

          Cayde takes off, scampering to his room. He slows upon reaching it and knocks on the door. “Hello, hello?” 

          “Come in.”  

          Cayde enters and Hawthorne turns from where she’s mixing a drink in the kitchen. She drops the glass upon seeing him. She vaults over the table and Cayde opens his arms to intercept her. He spins her around, relief rolling through him.  

          “Hawthorne. I am  _so, so_  sorry.” 

          “You’d better be.” She murmurs, burying her face in his shoulder.  

          Cayde tugs her hood down, his hand carefully cradling the back of her head. Her hands do the same to his and he hugs her as tight as he safely can. 

          “I’m sorry.” Cayde whispers.  

          Hawthorne nods against his shoulder and Cayde holds her as she breathes through the tears falling down her face.  

          Cayde only puts her down when the bedroom door opens to reveal the little angel that is his daughter. “What did you tell her?” 

          Hawthorne shakes her head. “I couldn’t bring myself to tell her anything.” she wipes her face, trying to hide her tears from Akaiya.  

          Cayde crouches. “Hey, baby girl.” 

          She leaps on him, her wild brown curls tickling his face. “I missed you, daddy.” 

          Cayde stands up, Akaiya on his hip. His six-year-old girl is growing up fast. Her Ghost appears and Cayde’s comes out to nuzzle it. Compared to a normal Ghost, it’s still tiny. 

          “Of course you did, honey. I am just so missable.” 

          Hawthorne chuckles. “So, what’s going on that you had to disappear for.” 

          Cayde loves that about Hawthorne. She doesn’t care that he had to do it. All she wants to know is why. 

          “Well, Uldren Sov shot me in the chest-” Akaiya gasps and Hawthorne shakes her head. “...with a paint gun and I, uh, I had to pretend to be dead so that our... um, team would still look torn up.” 

          Hawthorne’s mouth ticks up. “Then what happened?” 

          “Well, then Kayleigh, Shiro and I took our paint guns and concealed my identity with this armor.” he taps his arm guard and Akaiya picks at it, sticking her tongue out. “We went to the other team’s territory and started taking out all of Uldren’s friends. Uldren didn’t like that.” He hefts Akaiya higher on his hip and she giggles. “So, Uldren kidnaps Kayleigh for his own team.” Akaiya stares with wide eyes. “Your uncle Shiro, crazy aunt Petra, and I followed him to the Watchtower. It turned out that the captain of Uldren’s team wasn’t Uldren, but the Voice of Riven!”  

          Akaiya coos. “Was he ugly?” 

          “He was hideous!” Cayde laughs. “He looked like a big Eyeball and shot fiery purple paint from his mouth!” 

          “What happened?” 

          “Oh, I don’t know, kiddo. Think you can handle my awesomeness? I just might not tell-“ 

          “No, come on! Please?” 

          “I just don’t know if you’ll be able to stand it.” 

          She pulls back and gives him to biggest doe eyes in the history of doe eyes. “Pretty please?” 

          Cayde presses a hand to his chest. “Ouch, sweetheart. You’re pulling out the big guns!”  

          She giggles again, showing her gapped teeth. She lost one a week ago while Cayde was serving her her first official professionally-made bowl of ramen. “Come on! Tell the story!” 

          “All right, all right. So, Shiro and I were in the middle of all the fighting. The Voice’s paint gun shot paint balls the size of our heads!” 

          Hawthorne sits down at the table, chuckling. “Sounds like cheating to me.” 

          Cayde sits on the other chair, facing Akaiya towards him on his knee. “It was! We were covering one side while Petra covered the other. She was staying out of sight so she could hit them from far away. We hadn’t realized it, but Aunt Kayleigh had somehow turned Uldren to our side!” 

          “Aunt Kayleigh is the best!” 

          Cayde grins. “Yeah. She’s my hewo.” Hawthorne slaps his arm and Cayde continues. “Anyway, Kayleigh turned Uldren and he kept her covered until the cavalry could arrive! Together we defeated the Voice of Riven and saved the day! Then Aunt Kayleigh and Uldren went out for ice cream with Uldren’s big sister.” 

          “Is she nice?” 

          “Yes. She’s very nice. She gave Kayleigh a tour of their base and invited all the Guardians to come over.” 

          Akaiya plays with the edge of Cayde’s cloak, smiling. “Did she and Uldren and Kayleigh get to build a pillow fort after ice cream?” 

          “I don’t know, sweetheart. You’ll have to ask her.” 

          “Aunt Kayleigh’s here?!” 

          “Yep, she’s up by Mr. Grouch.” 

          “Eww! Can Aunt Kayleigh come down here?” 

          Cayde hoists her up again with a swinging motion and Akaiya squeals. “Nope. You may as well come up and say hello.” 

          “But _daddy,_  Mr. Grouch....” 

          “Mr. Grouch will be just fine. You just need to remember to call him Zavala when you see him, okay? None of this Grouch stuff, all right?” 

          She nods, though a bit glumly. “Okay.” 

          Hawthorne laughs, shaking her head as Cayde leads them from the room. The crowd around Zavala’s station has dispersed and Kayleigh is leaning against the rail. Zavala stands next to her, murmuring quietly.  

          “Hey, Aunt Kayleigh? Guess who’s come to say hello.” 

          She turns around, smiling wide when she sees Akiaya in Cayde’s arms. “Look at you, tator tot! You’ve gotten so big!” she “steals” the little girl from Cayde’s arms after asking permission and Akaiya beams.  

          “I heard you and your friend Uldren had ice cream!” 

          “Did you? And who told you that piece of information?” 

          “Daddy did.” 

          Kayleigh squints at him and Cayde shrugs.  

          “Did’ya build a fort?” 

          “Of course we did.” Kayleigh chuckles.  

          Akaiya hugs her, legs dangling above the ground with her boots threatening to slip off her feet. Cayde’s been meaning to get a pair that stay on a bit better, but there aren’t many children’s boots in the Tower.  _Maybe I should try Kayleigh’s Traveler magic method. Then again,_ _Shiro’s_ _cloak didn’t resize and she’s worn that thing forever. Maybe the Traveler just thinks she’s adorable in it. I sure do._  

          Kayleigh snaps her fingers in front of Cayde’s face. “Traveler to Cayde?” she taps his head, fingers clanking against his metal skull. “Hello? Is anyone in there? Hello? Please respond.” she makes a mic noise in her mouth. “I don’t know, Operator Akaiya. There seems to be a malfunction in the droid.” 

          Cayde flicks her fingers away. “Oh, har har. You’re hi- _larious_ _.”_  

          Kayleigh gasps. “We did it, Operator Akaiya! He lives!” Kayleigh gives the little girl a high-five and Akaiya snickers. 

          “I think I might have taken the malfunction notice if you hadn’t called me a droid. That’s just rude.” 

          Kayleigh smiles indulgently at his daughter and Cayde shakes his head. Hawthorne comes up beside him and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. Kayleigh continues to play with Akaiya and they make their way over to Shaxx. 

          “Ha Ha! The tiny Guardian has returned! Have you vanquished your foes, little one?!” 

          She nods, smiling at him with her chocolate eyes gleaming. “Uh huh! The other day, I caught a toad!” 

          Shaxx ruffles her hair. “Amazing work, Guardian! That is an impressive feat!” 

          Akaiya is practically glowing under his praise and Hawthorne smiles softly, leaning her head on Cayde’s shoulder. They make all the usual stops around the Tower, Banshee always more than happy to see the little girl. He hasn’t forgotten her even once, and Cayde is definitely impressed. Master Rahool hands her a steadfast engram to give to Tess and she lugs it all by herself across the distance.  

          It’s only a couple of shaders and hologram fireworks. Cayde has the feeling that even Rahool could have decrypted that one, even if he claims Tess is better at them.  

          Kayleigh assures them that they have all the time in the world to get going and so they walk down to Ikora’s after saying hello to the Postmaster frame. While rudimentary, the frames all adore Akaiya, even if it isn’t really programmed into them. They would have visited Amanda, but apparently she's away on a scrap mission, so they head down the steps towards everyone's favorite Warlock Vanguard. They’re almost to Ikora’s, Akaiya skipping ahead a short distance, when a familiar form steps out from beside the local food joint.  

          “Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” His calloused hand reaches out. 

          Cayde rushes his next few steps, swooping his daughter up before the man can touch her. He turns, his face panels shifting into a scowl and his stance defensive.  

          “As I live and breathe, Cayde-6.” 

          “Drifter.” Cayde growls.  

          “If I can ask, who might that be?” 

          Hawthorne joins him, looking the Drifter up and down. “I think the better question is who you are.” 

          “I’m the Drifter. Don’t really got another name. Used to be an old buddy of Cayde’s.” 

          “Hardly. I’d trust a scorpion over you.” 

          “Not your best insult, Cayde. You’re an Exo. There ain’t no scorpion that can sting ya’.” 

          Akaiya hides her face in the side of Cayde’s hood, unused to his protective tone. The strange man is scaring her with his scratchy voice and scarred face.  

          “If you ever come near my daughter again, I’ll...” he recalls his daughter on his shoulder and softens his tone a bit. “Well, you know me. You know exactly what I’ll do and I won’t lose any sleep over it.” 

          The Drifter laughs. “Daughter? Well, I’ll be. I didn’t know you’d tied the knot.” 

          “It was no business of yours. You get one warning on this.”  

          He backs off. “All right, all right. I understand, Cayde. There’s no need for threats. I can’t help bein’ curious as to how a loner like you ended up with a family.” 

          Kayleigh catches up, finally done cashing in engrams with Rahool. She takes one look at the Drifter and smells trouble.  

          Cayde notes both her and Ikora joining him at his flanks. The cooks in the food shop are gripping their spatulas tightly, knuckles white. Cayde can’t help but grin inside. The cooks, while untrained, will do everything they can for Akaiya.

          “Ikora, I don’t care where you send him, but it’s gonna be anywhere but here.” 

          Kayleigh smirks. “You know, I think my new bestie, as you call him, would know exactly where to put him.” 

          Cayde chuckles. “Now, Kayleigh. That’s just downright cruel.” 

          The Cheshire grin on her face says she knows exactly how cruel it is. “They do say misery loves company.” 

          Cayde glances at Ikora. “What do you think?” 

          “As long as Kayleigh is sure he won’t just kill him.” Ikora hums. 

          “I think if I ask him nicely he could play by the rules. Or we could put him in the infinite forest.” 

          Cayde huffs. “Do you suppose Osiris would take him?” 

          Ikora nods. “He’ll be the safer of the two.” 

          Cayde nods. “Great. Get him off this Tower.” 

          The Drifter is already packing up his boxes and they send him directly to Mercury. Brother Vance intercepts him, displeased, but acknowledging that it truly is a worthy cause. Cayde was talking to him over comms once and Akaiya just so happened to butt in. Everyone loves her, and Cayde can’t say he blames them.  

          Once the Drifter is gone, Cayde relaxes. “Thanks, Ikora.” 

          “Anything for the little one.” 

          Cayde smiles at her, passing Akaiya over to Ikora. “I mean it. I don’t want him anywhere close to here, and you’ve definitely helped with that.” 

          Ikora smiles, grinning at Akaiya. “Hello, sweetheart.” 

          Akaiya hugs her around the neck. “Hi, Aunt Ikora.” 

          She chuckles warmly. “If you’re going to go explore the Watchtower with Kayleigh, you’ll have to go before Zavala catches you.” 

          “You’ll help Zavala with his... ahem, anger management?” 

          “Of course, Cayde. Go have fun.” 

          Cayde salutes and bounds off with Kayleigh. Hawthorne and Akaiya come along just to see what Kayleigh’s fuss is about. They fly back to the Watchtower and transmat down to the surface, skipping past the sea stacks and straight to safe ground. For now, the Taken are gone. 

          Kayleigh glances up at the many doorways, searching. Cayde spots Uldren first, leaning against one of the large frames like the arrogant prince he’s always remembered. Cayde points him out to Kayleigh and she waves. Cayde zooms in on his reaction, because he can, and catches the awkward semblance of a smile on his face as he waves back. The action is so jerky, Cayde isn’t even sure he knows how to wave. He slips into the room after a short moment. 

          Kayleigh starts up the stairs and Cayde follows shortly behind her. He prepares himself for what is sure to be to be the most awful conversation ever while they walk. He can’t help but chuckle at Kayleigh. She’s still wearing Uldren’s cloak, and she doesn’t seem to be in any way inclined to stop. She’s nothing if not determined, and knowing her, she’ll make a friend out of Uldren yet. Even if he does resist, no one can reject Kayleigh forever. She’s just so cute and cuddly. 

          Cayde and Kayleigh take their sweet time exploring, Hawthorne holding Akaiya while she declares everything to be pretty. They reach the doorway that Uldren was standing in and Kayleigh knocks on the frame.  

          “Uldren?” 

          “Come on in. The oracle said you were coming.” 

          Kayleigh enters and Cayde takes Akaiya from Hawthorne, pressing a kiss to the little girl’s forehead. Kayleigh presses a hand to the dial next to Uldren’s and it lights up brighter. Kayleigh huffs.  

          “I think she likes me better.” 

          Uldren scowls, but Cayde notes that he doesn’t mean it. “Naturally. That’s the problem when you think.” 

          Kayleigh gasps. “Did you just... make a joke?” 

          “Hmm.”  

          Kayleigh shakes her head, pulling her hand back. “You are ridiculous.” 

          Uldren pulls back from the oracle, looking over at Cayde. Curiosity sparks in his eyes when he sees Hawthorne and Akaiya. “And you are...?” 

          “I’m Cayde’s other, better-looking half.” Hawthorne chuckles.  

          Cayde protests before giving up. “In other words, this is my wife. And...” he looks up at Akaiya’s face. "This is my daughter, Akaiya.” 

          Uldren freezes. “Your... daughter?” 

          Cayde nods. “Akaiya, this is Uldren Sov.” 

          Akaiya pushes to be let down and Cayde settles her feet on the floor. She walks right up to Uldren and stares up at his face.  

          “Was the ice cream good?” 

          Uldren blinks, looking helplessly over at Kayleigh. Kayleigh nods immediately. Akaiya doesn‘t notice because she‘s waiting for Uldren’s answer. Kayleigh keeps mouthing ‘SAY YES’ over and over.  

          “....Yes?” 

          “Aunt Kayleigh said you made a pillow fort. Was it fun?”  

          Cayde can tell how nervous the little girl is making him, but Kayleigh prompts him to agree again and he can only do better from there. 

          “Yes.” 

          “Do you like yellow?” 

          “What?” Uldren is thrown for a loop by the off-handed question.  

          “I like yellow. Do you like yellow?” 

          Uldren nods. His eyes plead with Cayde to rescue him, but Cayde thinks this might be good for him. If Akaiya makes a decision on Uldren, then things will only get easier.  

          “Is your sister pretty? Does she like yellow?” 

          Uldren’s lips tick up at the mention of his sister. “Yes, I suppose she is.” 

          “Does she like yellow?” 

          “She likes purple.” 

          Akaiya nods. “Purple’s good, too. What’s your favorite ice cream?” 

          Uldren seems lost and he looks back to Kayleigh. He must communicate with her somehow, because her jaw drops. She whispers to him to say ‘chocolate’. She gapes at him long after he answers and Cayde has to wonder what he said.  

          Kayleigh tiptoes over to Cayde and whispers in his ear. “Uldren’s never eaten ice cream before.” 

          Cayde twitches. “How in the Trav-” he glances at the pair, quieting. “ _Everyone’s eaten ice cream!_ ” 

          Kayeligh shakes her head. “Apparently not.” 

          “What’s your sister’s name?” 

          “Mara.” 

          “Does Mara like ice cream?” 

          Uldren has no idea why it keeps coming back to ice cream. That much is clear. “I don’t know.” 

          “You should ask her. My daddy says that one day, I’ll like ramen, but I like macaroni.” 

          Uldren looks down at the floor. “Ramen?” 

          Cayde feels the ultimate sense of betrayal burn through him as he realizes that Uldren has no idea what ramen is. He’ll have to notify Kayleigh that their budding friendship will have to be terminated. Nothing, if not immediately. 

          “Cayde, existential crisis imminent.” Kayleigh whispers.  

          Before he can dwell on it too much, Akaiya bowls onward. “Can we ask your sister about what kind of ice cream she likes?” 

          Uldren looks at Akaiya’s pleading eyes. He’s helpless against them. “I.... suppose we can try.” 

          Kayleigh places her hand on the dial, smiling. “We’re looking for Mara.” there’s a hum and then a pause. “Yes, again. We have a very important question to ask her.” 

          The rings start to spin and Cayde grins as Akaiya’s eyes light up.  

          Mara is very, very confused. “Brother, did you need something?” 

          “Miss Mara?” 

          “Who... is that?” 

          Uldren glances at Cayde. “Mara, this is Akaiya. She is the daughter of Cayde-6.” 

          “Cayde-6... has a daughter?” 

          Akaiya climbs up onto a rock inside the oracle. “Miss Mara?” She glances around the oracle as she’s spun in circles. “Can I ask you a question?” 

          There’s a pause. “Yes, little one?” 

          “What’s your favorite type of ice cream?” 

          “I- what?” 

          “Ice cream. Uldren said his favorite was chocolate.” 

          Uldren winces. 

          “Did he?” 

          “Uh huh. Mine’s chocolate, too, but I like to have marshmallows and fudge on top.” She nervously plays with the edge of Shiro’s old cloak. “I was wondering if you had a favorite.” 

          “Well, my favorite is strawberry. Was there anything else you would like to know?” 

          Akaiya nods enthusiastically. “Do you like flowers?” 

          “... It depends.” 

          “At home, daddy lets me grow his ascendant artichokes.” 

          “Ascendant what?” 

          “Artichokes. I dunno what they are really, but they’re pretty.” 

          “I like daisies.” Mara answers, her tone warmer than Cayde has ever heard it. “And if you were going to ask Uldren, he would deny it until his dying breath, but his favorite is the lily.” 

          Kayleigh looks to Uldren and his cheeks are flushed. She nudges him and he looks down at her. She offers him a cautious smile. Cayde notices that he doesn’t exactly return it, but he does acknowledge it. 

          “Do you have a favorite animal?” 

          “What’s yours?” 

          Uldren is staring up at the oracle while Akaiya rotates around the middle. He looks completely amazed and completely comfused at the same time. The Oracle rumbles and he scowls. Kayleigh chuckles.  

          “She’s laughing at you.”  

          “I realized.” Uldren huffs.  

          “My favorite is a badger. My Aunt Kayleigh has a pet one in Old Russia. His name is Jeff and he’s really nice. My daddy doesn’t like him so much, though.” 

          Cayde gives Kayleigh a scandalized look. “You took my daughter to meet Jeff without me?!” 

          Kayleigh shrugs. “We were bored.” 

          Mara doesn’t seem to know what to do with this knowledge. “My favorite is the hawk.” 

          “My momma has a falcon named Louis.” 

          “I’m sure he’s lovely, little one.” the oracle shifts oddly and Akaiya glances around. “I apologize, Akaiya, but I have to go now.” 

          “Okay. Bye!” 

          The oracle stops spinning, letting Akaiya down. Cayde lowers her feet to the ground and she tugs Uldren’s sleeve. “Do you have a favorite animal?” Her big brown eyes stare up at him, begging him to answer her without an ounce of effort. 

          “I...” he pauses, golden eyes flicking as he thinks. “Bears.” 

          “Brown bears? Grisly bears? Polar bears? Bear bears?” 

          “Black bears.”  

          She smiles at him and his lips lift in tentative response. Now that she’s determined him to be a likeable person, she reaches a hand out for him to take. He looks up to Cayde, as if asking for permission. Cayde inclines his head and Uldren takes the little girl’s hand cautiously in his own. He turns to lead her from the main temple. She asks him a whole load of questions while they walk and Uldren does his best to answer.  

          “My daddy says that I’m a Hunter and that we wear cloaks. You don’t really look like a Warlock or a Titan, but you aren’t wearing a cloak.” 

          “I’m none of them. I’m an Awoken, but I do have a cloak.” 

          “But... you aren’t wearing it.” 

          “Kayleigh has it.” 

          Akaiya looks back at Kayleigh who is too absorbed with her secondary tour to notice. “I like it. It’s nice.” 

          “So do I.” 

          “So... why aren’t you wearing it?”  

          Uldren hesitates, not exactly wanting to tell a child that Kayleigh needed protection because he quite literally stabbed her in the back. He flounders for a viable answer, but Akaiya simply moves on.  

          “Do you like to play games? I like Go Fish, but mommy says that one day I’ll like poker. Do you know what poker is?” 

          Uldren’s brow furrows. “I’ve never taken the time to play, but I know of it, yes.” 

          “I like tag, too. Have you played that?” 

          “When I was very young.”  _Very, very young._  

          “I like monkey-in-the-middle, but daddy always says that one isn’t fair.” 

          Uldren tries, he really does, but it’s been decades since he’s met someone so vibrant. She thinks about such little things, but they are so very different from Uldren’s view of the world. Where he sees cold indifference, she sees the warmth of the sunshine on growing plants. While he would be worrying over the loyalty of an entire people, she wonders about the exact placement of syrup on ice cream.  

          Cayde can't tell who’s more enraptured by the other.  

         Once the first sun sets on the horizon, Kayleigh calls in her ship to take Cayde and Co. home. Kayleigh stays behind with Uldren. Uldren watches the ship depart, staring at the horizon with an almost appreciative gaze once they’re gone. Knowing Akaiya, there was probably some talk about the sun because it’s yellow.  

          “Did you have a good day?” 

          Uldren glances down at Kayleigh. “I... I’m not quite sure how to describe it.” 

          “Fruitful, eventful, busy, exciting, joyful. Do you experience emotion, or have I been trying to sway a robot?” 

          Uldren scowls. “I experience emotion.” 

          “So...” 

          “Varying.” 

          Kayleigh rolls her eyes. “That’s a robot response, all right.” 

          Uldren doesn’t seem to appreciate the comment, clenching his jaw and looking away. He shakes his head and scuffs his boot in the dirt while he walks. A stone kicks out in front of him and he steps over it.  

          “I think Akaiya likes you pretty well.” 

          Uldren manages a thin smile. He turns his face into the dying light of the second sun and Kayleigh slows to a stop with him. He closes his eyes and everything rigid about him melts away. Kayleigh wonders how long it’s been since he’s had just a moment to relax.  

          “The line between Light and Dark is... so very thin, but....” he looks down at the ground, eyes opening. His irises shine like fire. “The Darkness is a much heavier load to bear.” 

          Kayleigh makes a soft noise, Uldren lifting his head just enough to look at her. “Then maybe it’s time to carry the Light for a while.” 

          “You make it sound so simple.” 

          “It was simple for you, too.” 

          Uldren’s brow furrows. “How?” 

          “It was the first time you told the Voice of Riven ‘No’. It wanted to feed off of me, probably for all eternity, but you wouldn't let it.” 

          “Because you chose me. After everything.” 

          She doesn’t really understand it, but she can clearly see how much that means to him. “Maybe it’s time someone did. I don’t in any way know what you’ve been through, but it shouldn’t have to define you.” 

          “How can it not?” 

          Kayleigh looks out to the sunset and Uldren’s eyes follow. The gold of his eyes ignites again against the sky as light fights for his gaze.  

          “It’s your past, Uldren. Do you think the suns remember yesterday? I don’t.” 

          “The suns haven’t murdered people.” 

          Kayleigh watches his expression carefully, but he never takes his eyes off the horizon. “They’ve also never seen a sunset, but we have. The suns don’t get to know what it feels like to set, and they never watch their own light fade from the sky, but we do. We have new days, new choices. We don’t travel a single path.” 

          Uldren chuckles, and that sour edge is back. “And yet still, I find myself asking why it is that you care so much about which one I take.” 

          “If there wasn’t good in you, do you think I’d be here?” 

          Uldren sucks in a breath, the blaze in his eyes shining and glimmering. Kayleigh bites her bottom lip as she realizes what she’s done.  

          “I don’t know what I think.” He blinks, and those building tears start to slide down his face. “I used to. Or at least, I thought I did.” 

          He walks away from her then, the last red wisps in the sky fading. Kayleigh sits down on the shore, the mist hanging low over the ground touching her feet. She smiles, tossing a rock as if skipping stones over an invisible lake.  

           _Maybe you don’t know now, but even a dying sun_ _starts_ _a new sunrise._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I've been debating over whether on not to make another chapter. It feels pretty complete right now, but there's also room for a little aftermath. If anyone has an opinion on that, it would be great!  
> Again, thanks for all of your comments and kudos. You're all amazing! :)  
> Also, if you were completely thrown for a loop by Akaiya, you should probably go back and read the second fic in this series. It'll help. Promise. :)


	10. Forging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken six months after the defeat of the Voice of Riven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those of you who saw that I'd stopped it at nine chapters and expected it to stay that way. So did I, honestly. But, here we are.  
> Oh well. :) Please enjoy this lovely chunk of aftermath.

          “You’re doing it wrong.” 

          Uldren growls, fiddling with the wires in the security console. “I’ll do it however I like. Not all of us have Ghosts.” 

          Kayleigh snickers, sitting against the door where she’s been pacing for the last ten minutes. “It’s a good thing this mission isn’t do-or-die.” 

          Uldren grumbles over the console, eyes glancing over Fallen code. Kayleigh groans in irritation, glancing at her invisible wrist watch. 

          “Would you please just-“ Kayleigh yelps as the door opens and she tumbles back.  

          Uldren walks through the door, looking smug.  

          Kayleigh glares at him. “How long have you had the code figured?” 

          Uldren helps her up, checking her invisible watch, his golden eyes amused. “Since about eight minutes ago.” 

          She sighs, shaking her head. 

          “Six months, and you’re still underestimating me.” 

          Kayleigh takes the next door, making easy work of it. “Six months, and you’re still just as annoying as the day we met.” 

          Uldren scowls at that, glancing away from her. He’s still a bit touchy in the joke department, especially when they’re aimed at him. 

          “Uldren.”  

          “Hmm.” 

          “You can take the next door.” Kayleigh chews her lip. “And, um, that was a joke. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad.” 

          “You need to work on your definition of a joke.” 

          Kayleigh nudges his shoulder when he opens the door and he glances down at her. She smiles, a glint of amusement in her eyes. Uldren returns it, accepting the look as her apology. 

          Uldren seems to take it a little better when he doesn’t have to say anything. 

          Kayleigh pokes him. “You’re it.” 

          Uldren tilts his head as she sprints away. “I’m what?” 

          She turns, walking backwards, but still keeping her distance from him. “’It’. It means you have to chase and then tag me to make me ‘it’.” 

          “I know how tag works. I just don’t chase people.” 

          Kayleigh throws him a wicked grin. “You do now.” 

          Uldren doesn’t have the chance to question it as she throws a shredded kell banner on his head, the edges on fire. He staggers in getting it off and then races after the sound of Kayleigh’s laughter.  

          Her firebug tendencies have gotten worse in the past month or so, just trying to bring some life to the world. Or at least, Uldren’s. He doesn’t seem to want to do much of anything until the entire Shore is on fire. Spider doesn’t exactly approve. 

          Running as quickly as she can, she leaps over a boulder, just skimming over the top to produce some noise. She spots some paint marking out a lost sector and dives inside, burning a handprint into the stone next to her just in case Uldren is further behind than she thinks.  

          A blade buries into the rock just over her head and Kayleigh gasps, glaring back towards the entrance. It isn’t very big and Uldren is crawling through it, giving Kayleigh a good amount of time to escape. He growls at her to come back, but she only laughs.  

          Just as she’s about to call back to Uldren, the lost sector protector appears out of nowhere, swinging his many appendages at her. Fallen then She slides under his feet, leaping on his back and stealing one of his swords. He shrieks to his brethren and Kayleigh grins, burning him up in only a few moments.  

          Uldren finds his way into the main room just as Kayleigh opens up a box of loot. She dances in a circle, completely missing him.  

          “ _Boo.”_  

          Kayleigh shrieks, jumping a foot into the air and dropping her armful of glimmer. She takes off running, not giving him a chance to grab her. She swoops an arm down to pick up an exotic engram, leaping to a high ledge and then gliding to a small hole in the ceiling. She looks down at Uldren, grinning. 

          Uldren glares at her. “I’m not climbing that.” 

          Kayleigh focuses hard on the other side of the room, setting it ablaze and cutting off any easier escape. Uldren scowls, skittering to the side as the fire burns a bit too close to his cloak.  

          “You’re a good jumper, Uldren. You and I both know that by now.” 

          Uldren bares his teeth, snarling at her and she smirks at him.  

          “Oooh, spooky. Now, hurry up!” 

          She watches him, just in case, hanging out in the small tunnel. Uldren leaps for a ledge, not quite as high as the one that Kayleigh went to, pulling himself up by his arms. He climbs to his feet, getting a running start to make it the higher crest. Kayleigh winces as the fire buffets at his back. 

          “Uldren, you might want to hurry it up!” 

          Uldren’s one hand slips and he dangles above the ground, staring down at the fire. “This is all your fault!” Uldren hisses back. 

          “You can kill me later, now come on!” 

          Uldren’s hand makes a sharp movement and he sticks his blade into the rock, using it to climb. He gets on top, pulling his short sword free and gazing at the long distance to the tunnel. He glances down at the growing, roiling flames. 

          Kayleigh meets his eyes. “You trust me?” 

          His golden gaze is unwavering as he nods.  

          Uldren leaps. 

          Kayleigh’s hands latch onto his as he nears and she pulls him into the tunnel on top of her. They scramble outside, Uldren pushing Kayleigh out first and then dragging her off to the side. An explosion inside the lost sector sends fire springing from the hole.  

          “Sorry. That fire was a lot bigger than I-” 

          Uldren silences her with a hand. “Kayleigh.” 

          She winces. “Yeah?” 

          His mouth tips up and she relaxes. Still, his next words are so smug she could just slap him. “You’re it.” 

          She jolts to her feet, but he’s already running, a deep chuckle coming from his mouth. Kayleigh’s heart floats at the sound. His smiles have come more often, but his laughs are still few and far between. He knows what they mean to her, but he still bars himself from her from time to time.  

          He flees from her to the twisted bridges. She has to catch him before then otherwise she probably never will. She grins evilly, pulling out Jake to summon her sparrow. Uldren hears the whir of it and rolls out of the way, springing up the side of a craggy rock face. He continues along the ridge, balancing carefully on ledges and outcroppings just barely big enough to stand on.  

          Kayleigh whips around, flying her sparrow up the ledge as far as she can before jumping off. She lands ahead of him by about twenty feet, blocking his way forward. His golden eyes flick around for a way out, but he only sees one. Kayleigh shakes her head. 

          “That’s not a good plan. You might get hurt in the fall.” 

          Uldren raises a brow. She responds in kind, form loosening to be ready for anything. Uldren moves as if to leap down and Kayleigh slides down the rock face. Uldren smirks, rushing past her and onto the bridge. She shouts in frustration, running after him.  

          Uldren tisks. “You  _really_  should have seen that coming.” 

          Kayleigh grumbles down below him, but still continues her chase. Uldren grabs onto a warped piece of iron, swinging down to a lower level. The edge is narrow and Uldren walks one foot in front of the other along it, glancing over the side. He’s about to move when rocks and pebbles fall on his head. Kayleigh is moving swiftly above him.  

          He glances up, squinting. He stops and then the sound of Kayleigh’s steps recede. Uldren is reasonably suspicious. 

          A hand pats the top of his head. “Boop.” Kayleigh grins, a cheery smile on her face as she leans over the edge of the first tier far enough to touch him. “You’re it.” 

          He reaches up to her fingers, the ghost of a smile on his face with a trace of wonder. She lets him grasp her fingers, officially giving up the game. 

          “Good day?” 

          “One of them.” Uldren hums, leaping for a twisted piece of metal near to her and pulling himself up. “Though I do think it might be time to turn in. We’ve been on the Shore for twelve hours.” 

          Kayleigh looks up at him from where she’s sitting. He looks exhausted. “I always forget that you need sleep. Sorry.” 

          “It’s fine.” 

          Kayleigh gets up and asks Jake to call in her ship, the glowing ship swooping in overhead. Her Ghost transmats them inside and they fly towards the Tower. Uldren settles down in the back of the ship, leaning against the cool metal siding. He sighs to himself, tugging his hood up to make the hard siding more forgiving. 

          He considers himself. His time around the Guardians has been nothing if not… informing. He can’t see the appeal, but Kayleigh assures him that it’s there. Even now, with his mind attuned to the Light, he can feel the pull of the Darkness. It plagues his dreams, turns them into nightmares of things that happened in the void, and… Oryx.  

          He shakes his head at himself, closing his eyes. Six months, and he still has no idea who he is.  

          Kayleigh is the only reason he is where he is, her attitude almost always bright and her temper fierce. Even just looking at her today, the way she accepted him without fear or reservation, she never ceases to amaze him.  

          Kayleigh keeps their trip short, flying as quickly as possible. He appreciates it, considering how long it always takes to get back to the Watchtower. Surprising himself, his feet lead him down the stairs towards the post of Cayde-6. 

          Cayde barely looks up, doing a double-take when he does. He comes to attention, tilting his head as Uldren nears. 

          “Hey.” He starts gently, knowing the Uldren spooks easily when he’s in the Tower. It’s not a shock. A Titan had gotten it into his head to attack the poor guy, and since then he’s been wary. “Kayleigh keeping you up late?” 

          Uldren’s golden gaze takes in the hangar, avoiding eyelines. “Something like that.” 

          Cayde pulls him over to his card table in a quiet corner of the hangar, the lights dimmer there. “You look like you’re lost.” 

          Uldren looks up at him, eyes searching Cayde for any sign of abrasive action. “I… don’t know why I’m here.” 

          Cayde pulls a chair around, sitting on it backwards as he pulls out a deck of cards. “Kayleigh taught you Rummy, I take it?” 

          Uldren nods.  

          “You any good at it?” 

          He shakes his head. 

          “Well, my friend, that means one of two things. One, Kayleigh taught you wrong, which I highly doubt, or two, you need practice. And that’s easy to come by. All you gotta do is ask.” 

          Cayde can clearly tell that Uldren is trying his best to look non-threatening, his eyes cast down and his shoulders drawn in. It hurts a bit to see the stark contrast from the man he had been when Guardians first set foot on the Reef.  

          “You know I’m not gonna hurt you, don’t you?” 

          Uldren picks up his cards, casting his gaze about the room again. He nods sharply. The display is enough to make Cayde think twice. Uldren is far from at ease here.  

          “So,uh, what seems to be the problem?” 

          Uldren’s brow furrows. “I believe that is the problem. I don’t know.” 

          Cayde chuckles. “Lost in the woods, huh?” 

          Uldren hums, tugging his hood down with a careful movement. “I don’t know that it’s any of your business.” 

          Cayde shrugs. “Maybe. I can’t help bein’ curious, and you know, a little concerned. You look around in here like someone’s about to jump out and grab you, ‘cept not once have you looked at me.” 

          “ _You_  are not a threat.”  

          Cayde gasps. “That was outright offensive. You don’t tell a Hunter that. I might just have to prove you wrong.” 

          Uldren’s eyes flick to him, gauging Cayde for movement. His shoulders tense and his grip on his cards tightens. Cayde realizes that he’d taken his joke for a threat and he raises a defensive hand.  

          “Kidding. Promise.” 

          Uldren doesn’t seem convinced at first, but Cayde offers him a reassuring smile. Or, at least, whatever kind of smile his metal face manages. Uldren relaxes, the tension in him easing.  

         “Long as you’re here, nothin’ will get at ya’. Nothin’  to be afraid of.” 

         Uldren stiffens. “I am not afraid.” 

          Cayde smiles, tossing his cards out as Uldren drops a straight run. “I’m just offerin’ you a place to hang out. The quiet is nice, and the company isn’t bad. Shiro doesn’t pick up near as many bounties now that he’s with Amanda. If you need some quiet company, Am will probably oblige.” 

          Uldren huffs, hunching on himself a bit more. “I’m not looking for companionship. Nor should you be looking for such with me.” 

          “Everyone needs friends, whether we want ‘em or not.” 

          Uldren closes his ryes, humming out a long note. Cayde glances up, seeing Uldren’s eyes closed. The light on his Awoken skin shifts oddly and his sword lifts from its scabbard, twirling in the air.  

          “Spooky.” Cayde shivers. 

          Uldren inhales deeply. “What do you see?” 

          “A floating sword…” 

          “Are you certain?” 

          Cayde shifts around, getting up and pacing around. The air seems to be reflecting itself and Cayde walks in a circle. “Nono.  _This_  is spooky.” 

          “What are you doing?” 

          Cayde turns, Kayleigh giving him a questioning look. “Uldren’s doin’ some weird stuff with the air.” 

          Kayleigh raises a brow. “Um… Uldren is standing right here.” 

          Cayde glances back to where Uldren is sitting and then over to where he’s standing now next to Kayleigh. He points at the one sitting by the table. 

          “There’s two of him.” 

          The light shifts again and Uldren disappears. His voice chuckles. “Or maybe there’s none.” 

          “Uldren, come on. Quit playing around. We’ve got a long flight ahead of us.”  

          Uldren appears between the two and Cayde prances on his toes a bit. “An’ here I thought Petra’s knife thingy was awesome, but… wow. That’s gotta come in handy.” 

          Kayleigh chuckles. “He doesn’t get many opportunities to use it.” 

          Uldren scowls. “Yes. It seems someone is always setting our enemies on fire.” 

          Cayde grins. “But still, handy.” 

          “My power is simplistic compared to Mara’s. She can walk between worlds. Entire solar systems if she wishes.” 

          Kayleigh grins, tugging on Uldren’s cloak. “We’ll take you, simple or not. Now, come on. We gotta get moving.” 

          “Thank you. For the game.” Uldren says, dipping his head. 

          He turns, ready to follow. Cayde may or may not notice that he seems more comfortable with Kayleigh around. He’s less anxious, and Cayde thinks that might be a good thing. Some of the Guardians in the Tower are starting to accept him, even if they do hold reservations. He may just be able to carve out a place for himself.  

          It’s odd to think it, but… he’s proud of the guy. 

          “See ya ‘round, Uldren.” Cayde waves, getting odd looks from a few people. 

          Uldren shifts just enough for Cayde to see half of his face and the beginning of a sly smile. “Yes, I suppose you will.” 

          Uldren tugs his hood up and follows Kayleigh from the Tower, golden eyes glinting with amusement.  

          Kayleigh starts flipping dials as soon as they’re inside the ship. Uldren settles again, setting up in the bunk Kayleigh offers to him. She prefers to be flying, not really trusting of autopilot and liking to keep an eye on things with her own watchful gaze.  

          Uldren sits, unclasping his cloak and lying down. The flight to the Watchtower is a long one, and Uldren hasn’t slept in a long while. Kayleigh shouts back at him to make himself comfortable. Uldren can’t help but scoff at that. 

          He can’t really remember a time before meeting the fiery Warlock that he was truly comfortable. He only sort of fits in his own skin now, but it’s not as bad as it used to be. His entire sense of identity has been stripped away, but for the first time in years, he sees clearly.  

          He drags his cloak over the top of himself, dismissing a small shiver as he curls up on his side. His fingers lightly curl around the edge of his cloak and he shifts, closing his eyes. Uldren glances up to the console where Kayleigh is muttering to herself, trying to bring order to a scanner of some sort. 

          He comforts himself with the knowledge that she’ll wake him, should anything happen. 

          He falls into a deep enough sleep to join his sister in her waking moments. She pauses in the middle of a sentence, sensing him. She orders her attending lady to leave and turns to a mirrored surface. Uldren can see his own reflection next to her and she smiles at him. 

          “Little brother. How are you?” she muses, raising a hand to her shoulder for him to take. 

          He covers it with his own. “I am well. I find that I am… well looked-after.” 

          “And this troubles you?” 

          Uldren wraps his arm around her shoulders pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It certainly is an oddity to previous experience.” 

          “Am I to guess that this is good?” Mara asks, musing quietly with a raised brow. The gesture of affection has obviously caught her off-guard. 

          Uldren chuckles. “I’m not sure yet.” 

          She smiles, the look making him feel like she knows something he doesn’t. “Then perhaps you are not looking closely enough.” She turns and he follows, finding that he’s standing in Kayleigh’s ship. He looks at himself curled on the bunk.  

          Kayleigh gets up from her seat, rubbing her forehead. She paces around before heading to the back of the ship. She pauses as she walks through Uldren, glancing around. 

          “Watchin’, huh?” she snickers, settling down on the bunk near his head. “I don’t mind.” Kayleigh puts a cautious hand on his head, her hands warm with Solar energy. “You’re cold.” 

          Uldren shakes his head as Mara laughs. “Not looking close enough, indeed.” She hums. “Uldren, are you sure it isn’t your own heart that is confused instead of your mind?” 

          “My mind.” Uldren huffs. “My mind has been torn apart. Burned with darkness. Flayed by it. If any part of me has rights to be confused, it is my mind.” 

          Mara makes an affirming noise. “It seems that someone is willing to remedy that. You have come far, my little brother, yet you still do not understand.” 

          Uldren watches as Kayleigh gently plays with his hair. “No. I do not understand. I don’t understand why anyone would fight so hard for a man like me.” 

          Mara laughs. “You say that like the man you are is a terrible thing to be. Look at her, Uldren. She loves others so strongly, but she will not suffer fools. She was willing to fight you for Cayde, but she was willing to save you as well.” 

          Uldren huffs. “For who?” 

          “You, of course. She is a rare type of Guardian. Head strong and stubborn, but she is smart. She saw you for exactly what you were the moment she met you.” 

          Uldren grimaces. 

          “It was only as she saw you clinging to the Light that she could do something about it.” 

          Uldren stares at Kayleigh and she looks up, seeming to meet his eyes. “Cayde-6 was right.” 

          Mara lifts a brow, a half-smile on her face. “About?” 

          “This had been her plan all along, except it went back further than he knew.” 

          Mara hums. “I doubt even she knew, then.” 

          “I certainly would never have even guessed.” 

          Kayleigh shifts, placing a gentle hand on Uldren’s forehead. It is an odd sensation, to be watching and yet still feel her touch.  

          “There was a time, I believe, that she did this for Andal Brask.” 

          Uldren can’t help smiling at her. “Was he… unwell?” 

          “I believe the way she phrased it was, ‘He’s taking an unintended catnap’. Though, for Kayleigh, I am unsure as to what ‘unintended’ is supposed to mean.” She grins, and Uldren gets the feeling that she might have knocked him unconscious or something. 

          Uldren doesn’t get much chance to ponder over it as Mara takes them back to her quarters. Uldren doesn’t know where exactly she is, but he does know that it’s no castle or base that he’s aware of. Mara walks out the door, beckoning Uldren to follow. He strides beside her, his form as solid as she is, and yet still not quite tangible.  

          “Where are we going?” 

          “You shall see, brother.” 

          Uldren sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.  

          “It’s unlike you to show fatigue.” Mara notes. 

           _Trust._ Uldren huffs, Kayleigh’s soft voice urging him.  _She’ll help if you let her._  “I... have not been sleeping well as of late.” 

          “Does the Darkness still call to you?” 

          Uldren closes his eyes. “It is far from my mind, yet still I feel it. Somedays more than others. I have...” He shakes his head at himself, trying to bolster his resolve. “I have... nightmares.”  

          Mara pauses. “How many nights have they taken from you?” 

          “Before or after the Voice of Riven revealed himself? Before, I didn’t hardly sleep at all… and now, well…” Uldren grimaces. “Most nights, I sleep well, but the rest… usually they plague me for days at a time. Then I sleep, out of necessity. Exhaustion. And when it’s not the Darkness, it’s my own memories.” 

          Mara stops him, pressing a gentle hand to his arm. “We have spoken often, but you did not speak of this. Why?” 

          “You have other matters to attend to. Our people need you more than I. There are so few of us left.” 

          Mara makes a surprised noise, and Uldren finds that she also looks a little hurt. “Uldren.” She murmurs. “I love our people, but your peace of mind is important as well. Your health, dear brother. Am I to be comforted by the thought of your suffering?” 

          “No, sister.” 

          “Then tell me when something ails you. You know that I can ease your nightmares.” 

          Uldren inclines his head. “I would not want to distract you.” 

          “Hmm.”  

          “Forgive me, Mara. I sought only to leave you as unburdened as possible.” 

          “You forget, Uldren. You are not without worth.” 

          Uldren bows his head, nodding. “Forgive me.” He murmurs. 

          Mara chuckles, raising her hands to Uldren’s temples. “Brother, rest well. Our little trip can wait awhile.” Uldren starts to protest, but she quiets him. “Shh. Long has it been since you have slept deep, and I intend to grant that to you.” 

          Uldren hums, closing his eyes. He doesn’t resist his sister’s prying. She stifles the darker parts of his mind, allowing him to relax. His heart thuds heavily in his chest and he breathes deep. 

          “Sleep, brother.” 

          Uldren nods, his head drooping as his form disappears into mist. Mara sends him deep, ensuring that he stays asleep for a long while. Absently, in a vaguely oblivious portion of his mind, he hears Kayleigh chuckle as all of his tension slips away. 

          He doesn’t move from that spot for two days. He’ll have to remind Mara that comas make people worry. 

          Kayleigh leaves him be, going about her daily schedule while Uldren gets some much-needed rest. She smiles. 

          She walks down to the hangar to chat with Cayde. “Hey.” 

          “Heya, Kayleigh. You got some business to attend to?” 

          “Yep. Just checking in. You got some loot spots for me?” 

          Cayde turns around to his desk, gently setting the Colonel off to the side as he rifles through some papers. “Yeah, I think I got somethin’ that’ll do ya.” He tosses a star map over his shoulder. “So uh, where’s your… nope, that’s not it…. Where’s your shadow?” 

          “Sleeping. I honestly think Mara had something to do with it. I couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but I knew she was there. He’s been asleep ever since.” 

          “Actually,  _he_  is standing right behind you.” Uldren whispers. 

          She turns around, grinning. “Have a nice nap?” 

          Uldren nods, running a hand through his hair. His hood slides down and Kayleigh notes that the shadows under his eyes are essentially gone. He yawns, blinking against the sun as it peeks into the hangar.  

          Kayleigh chuckles, shifting back around to look at Cayde. Maps are all around him now, littering the area near his feet.  

          He springs up, nearly hitting his head. “Ha! I found it. Here you go. Oh, mornin’, Uldren.” Cayde says cheerily. “You look nice and refreshed.” 

           Uldren chuckles, the sound deeper than usual with not being completely awake yet. “I’m feeling…. What’s the word you use?” his head tilts as he thinks. “Mmm, yes.  _Shiny_.” 

          Cayde laughs. “That’s a good thing if I’ve ever heard one.” 

          Kayleigh hugs Cayde and he gives her a hearty squeeze. “Bye, Cayde. I’ll see you soon.” 

          “You’d better.” Cayde smirks at the half-awake Uldren before him. “Take it easy out there.” 

          Uldren nods, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his skin. “I shall certainly try.” 

          Kayleigh takes Uldren’s hand, leading him away. “Come on, your majesty. You must be starving.” 

          “I-… a little.” Uldren runs another quick hand through his hair, tugging his hood up around it.  

          He almost gets knocked off his feet the blur of sunshine racing down the stairs.  

          “Hi Aunt Kayleigh! Uncle Uldren!” she runs right past them. “Bye!” 

          He almost missed it, but he stops in his tracks.  

          “What?” 

          Uldren turns, pointing a finger back in the direction they just came to where Cayde is now hugging his daughter. “Did she just-“ 

          Kayleigh watches the little girl as Cayde tosses her up in the air. “She just turned seven this morning, actually.” Kayleigh snickers. “Welcome to the family,  _Uncle_ Uldren.” 

          Uldren blinks, staring at the floor.  _I- I think I just got adopted… somehow._  

          Kayleigh slaps his shoulder and he glares. “Come on. You can have another existential crisis later. We’ve got loot to find!” 

          “I’m not having an existential crisis.” 

          “Sure you are. You have those all the time.” She snickers, directing him up the stairs. 

          Uldren knows one thing for sure right now. It is  _way_  to early to have the floor ripped out from under him like this. He would never admit it, but...the thought is nice to consider. And maybe for now, that’s good enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for all the comments. They are wonderful and I will cherish this story forever. Thank you for your support!


End file.
